


We Are Hope

by loverjoy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Romance, nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverjoy/pseuds/loverjoy
Summary: Rosalie had a rough upbringing and has a hard time dealing with intense emotions, but there's not really much she can do to help with that when she and her childhood friend Zoro are suddenly recruited onto the Straw Hat Pirates. Life is hectic for the mysterious girl aboard a pirate ship, and being a pirate wasn't really ever something she thought she'd be. I guess life is full of surprises.





	1. Beginning and End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this and I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you guys like it too! Thanks to my friend Puffy for giving me the inspiration to write a One Piece story with an OC, and if you like this you'll really enjoy her story 'She Came From Outta Space!... I Think?' Her name is Trash_Queen_Puffy here and I highly recommend going to read her story! It's one of my favorites!
> 
> Now! On with the show!

She watched him from afar. She never got too close when he was doing his training, she didn’t dare interrupt or distract him, but she still watched. He was a very talented boy, as well as determined. He worked and worked and worked, and he got better every day. She wishes she had determination like that, she wished she could work to do what he does. He works towards his goals, towards his dream, and she knew one day he’d achieve it. That’s just the way he is. She wants to be like that. She was just too scared, and she was too scared to admit that she was afraid. He’d probably laugh in her face. What would a tough guy like him need a weak friend like her for? So, she never told him what she wanted, and she never told him her secret.

She listened to the clanking of wooden swords from where she sat many yards from the dojo her green-haired friend was always training at. He was using two swords today, she remembers the first time he told her he used three swords, and she’d told him that was stupid, so he went down to two. And he was getting his butt kicked.

She watched as he got smacked right in between the eyes with his opponents weapon, knocking him onto the ground with a pained cry. He skid up his elbow pretty bad, and he rubbed at his forehead, as if that would make the pain disappear. She heard the instructor call out that the boy had lost, giving him a 0 for 2000 record against the girl he was always fighting with. She couldn’t hear her very well, but she was sure the dark-haired girl was mocking the boy, only for three of the other boy’s who trained at the dojo to jump to his defense. They all seemed to bicker for a moment, but the girl who was sitting on the rock had her attention focused on her longtime friend, who quickly got to his feet when the girl started walking away, sword resting over her shoulder as she sent a smug look the boy’s way. She was sure he was cussing her out in his head right now.

She watched intently as the boys started yelling at their sensei, who tried calming them all down with calm words and a kind smile, only for that to be interrupted with the green-haired boy suddenly threw down his swords roughly, the wood clacking and echoing in the air, and she heard him yell at the grown up, cursing away. His sensei tried calming him down, but the boy yelled over him, and the girl on the rock heard him loud and clear, “I’m going to sail the seas and become the greatest swordsman in the world! I can’t keep losing to that girl!”

It went dead silent, both the students and the sensei staring at the boy in surprise. The girl on the rock drew her knees up to her chest, hiding half her face behind her legs. See? He was determined, he had a dream. She had a dream too, but it was impossible to reach.

Escape was impossible.  
0-0-0-0-0  
It was just before sundown when she saw her green-haired friend grumpily walking along the path through town, mumbling to himself complaints about the girl he kept on losing to. She had been using what little money she had to get some sweets from the market that day, hoping to share some with her only friend, and it was lucky that he just happened to be walking through the market when she was buying them snacks. She handed the man behind the cart the few berri that it was for the snacks, thanked him, then she turned on her heel and ran over to the boy, making him flinch in surprise when she suddenly called his name, “Zoro!”

He nearly jumped out of his shoes at her loud voice, then he sent a glare her way, an automatic response to being spooked, “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!”

The girl only giggled, smiling a wide and bright smile before she held out his treat, “Here! I got you this!”

His dark eyes flicked down to the cookie she held in her hand, looking it over curiously before he asked, “What kind is it?”

“I had some extra berri today, so I got iced sugar cookies!” She smiled sweetly at him, and he always a had a hard time turning her down.

He took the offered cookie from her, still not smiling but thanking her nonetheless, “Thanks.”

“Mhm!” She hummed, and right before Zoro was about to take a bite of his well deserved sweet, the purple-haired girl grabbed his wrist and started dragging him down the path, “Come on! Let’s go to our special spot!”

Zoro didn’t even have time to get any words out, the only thing tearing from his throat was a startled cry when the girl roughly pulled him along the pathway. It only took them a minute to get to their ‘special spot’ which was really just an open field with a single oak tree in the middle of it. Zoro knew the girl came here a lot, usually to think, but sometimes he’d come with her and they would just talk. Usually though it was just Zoro complaining about how he lost to Kuina again, but she never complained, she liked listening to his stories of the dojo. She was proud of how strong he’d become.

She sat down under the tree, pulling Zoro down next to her. Sitting side my side, shoulders squished against one another, they began eating their snack. She was rather polite, keeping her mouth shut as she chewed her food and only talking when she had swallowed, but Zoro on the other hand...

“Did you watch my fight earlier?” Zoro asked, cookie crumbs falling out of his mouth as he complained, voice rather loud, as if he wanted the whole world to know how fed up he was, “I should’ve won! I had her right where I wanted her, and then… Bam! She hit me right in the face! Again! I mean, what the hell?!"

She nodded in understanding, wiping her mouth of crumbs before she spoke, “She is older than you.”

“But I can take down adults!” Zoro yelled, throwing his arms up, a scowl on his face that always seemed to be there, “She’s just too good! It’s almost scary!”

The dark-haired girl giggled, covering his mouth with her hand when Zoro sent her confused glare, “What’re you laughing about?”

“Sorry,” She giggled, trying to compose herself, “You guys are very alike, you know?”

“What?!” Zoro seemed very offended, “How?! That doesn’t make any sense!”

“You’re both very determined and very skilled at what you do,” She said, that always kind smile still on her face, “And both very stubborn, obviously.”

Zoro pouted, but he didn’t say anything. He must agree, he just didn’t want to admit it. She giggled again, finishing up her cookie. Zoro had already devoured his. It was quiet for a minute, Zoro having crossed his arms as he pouted, bottom lip jutted out. She tried no to laugh at him, but a quiet giggle made it past her lips. Zoro shot her a glare out the corner of his eye, but he didn’t get onto her for her amusement; it was nice seeing her smile. He felt his face get warm just thinking that and he shook his head to clear his thoughts, trying to think up something to say, “So, uh… D-do you want to help me train?”

The girl turned her head to look at him, her body going stiff as if she were surprised by his question. She shouldn’t be, he asked her this all the time, she just always turned him down. She thought about it, like she always did, but the answer would always be the same, “Sorry. Not tonight, Zoro.”

She’d turned him down just as many times as Kuina had beaten him as a sword fight, and that amount was just one time too many. He usually didn’t yell at her, she was the only person he didn’t like to raise his voice at. She was too sweet and kind for his obnoxious attitude, but he’d had enough at this point. He picked himself up, turning and facing her, a scowl on his face as he pointed a fed up finger right in her face, “You’re always turning me down! You never want to help me train and we rarely ever hang out because you always go home before dark! Why don’t you ever want to help me?! Is it me?! Do you not like me or something?!”

The girl blinked in surprise, not at all expecting Zoro to snap like he did. He’d only ever yelled at her like this once, and that was when they first met. She had stolen his lunch and he’d tackled her to the ground to get it back. She had cried then, and he didn’t know what to do when that happened. It was much the same now. He was yelling and she had broken down into tears because of it. She hated when she cried, it made her look weak. Zoro seemed to immediately feel bad.

“W-why are you crying?” Zoro asked, voice still rough but a hint of concern in his tone, “I-I didn’t yell that loud,” The girl sniffled, shaking her head to agree with him, but she couldn’t help the choked sob that escaped her throat, “Stop crying! I-I—” He tried to think of something to say, anything to make her stop crying, “How about… You just help me for a few minutes, and then I’ll—I’ll walk you home afterwards? How’s that sound?”

He was very nervous, obviously making her cry was not something he had aimed to do. He was just airheaded and reckless sometimes. She could see he was trying to make up for raising his voice, so she wiped at her eyes, trying to look appear a bit better, “B-before dark?”

Zoro nodded curtly, that same determined look in his eye as he has when fighting at the dojo, “Before dark! I promise!”

She sniffled again, then she wiped at her face one last time before she nodded, grunting in agreement, “Mhm!”

“Okay then! Stop crying and get up! I’ve gotta train hard if I’m going to beat Kuina tomorrow!” Zoro said, holding out a hand to assist the girl.

She sniffled and put her hand in Zoro’s, letting him help her to her feet. She smoothed out her robes, hoping the burning in her eyes stopped soon as Zoro gave her a confident look, hands going to rest on his hips, “Now come on! Let’s go get some swords!”

The girl nodded again, following after Zoro when he turned and started up towards the path. To her relief, her tears faded, and her eyes stopped burning. She only hoped the redness of her eyes and face went away soon, she’d hate it if anyone else could tell she had been crying. She wasn’t really paying attention to where they were, she just followed behind Zoro and stayed lost in her own head. It wasn’t until she ran straight into Zoro’s back that she was snapped out of her reverie, blinking in confusion, “Zoro…?”

She peered around to look at his face, seeing him looking off the path, eyes focused on something. She furrowed her eyebrows curiously, turning her head to see what had captivated his attention, her own eyes focusing on a girl training outside the dojo. Her features softened when she realized who she was. Kuina. She turned to look back at Zoro, “Zor—”

“Come on,” He practically snapped, though she didn’t really react to his attitude as she knew it wasn’t directed at her.

She followed him when he continued down the path, following him all the way to the shed where the weapons were kept. It was mostly wooden swords, but there were some real swords stored in there as well. Zoro stepped inside while she lingered outside, waiting for him to grab a couple of wooden swords like he usually used, only to be surprised when he grabbed some steel ones. Her eyes widened in shock, not knowing how she felt about this and definitely not sure what he had planned, “Zoro, those are real swords! What are you—”

He didn’t say anything, he just walked past her out of the weapons shed, her ruby red eyes watching his back as he walked away. It took her a moment to really process what was going on, but then she decided to follow after him. She knew how reckless he could be, maybe she could stop him before he did something stupid. She chased after him down the path, eyes widening further when he drifted off down the hill to where Kuina was training, “Zoro, what are you—”

“Kuina!” She flinched at the volume of his voice and Kuina turned to look at him, pausing what she was doing.

The purple-haired girl watched as Zoro walked over to Kuina, stopping just a few feet in front of her. He held several swords in his hands, glaring at her with determination and confidence. The girl stared at him, seeming slightly surprised that he was out here, “Zoro…”

Zoro inhaled deeply before he loudly called out, “Kuina! I challenge you to a duel… With real swords! You’re not afraid of real swords, are you?!”

“Zoro, please don’t. You’ll hurt yourself,” The purple-haired girl tried to talk him out of it, but she knew it was no use. He was stubborn, he’d never give in.

Kuina simply smiled, scoffing even, which surprised the other girl, “Real swords? Okay…” She dropped her wooden sword, turning to face him fully now, “It’s your funeral.”

Zoro growled at her words but didn’t say anything about her snark. He stabbed one of the swords into the ground before backing away, letting Kuina grab it and prepare for battle; Zoro held two swords in his hands, holding them up against the girl, “On guard!”

The girl he was facing off against held a determined look in her eye, a frown on her face as she completely focused on her opponent, “I’m ready!”

The other girl couldn’t even try to tell them to stop one more time, because the next thing she knew they were charging at each other, a battle cry ripping from both of their throats. She couldn’t stop them; they were too similar. Both very cocky and stubborn. So, she turned and retreated a few steps, taking a seat up on the hill several yards away from their fight, deciding she would just watch until they were done. She didn’t think Kuina would hurt him, she wasn’t like that. Neither was Zoro. She just hoped there wasn’t an accident that couldn’t be fixed. She watched them for several minutes, arms wrapped around her legs and chin resting on her knees. _ Please don’t get hurt. _

The fight wasn’t long, and Kuina seemed to dominate the entire time. She finally hit both of Zoro’s swords just right and sent them flying into the air and out of his hands. The boy fell onto his back harshly, and Kuina buried her sword right next to his head, which made him flinch in a split second of fear. She smiled confidently, sweat beading on her forehead and proving that the fight wasn’t as one-sided as it seemed, “That makes 2001 times I’ve beaten you!”

The other two swords that went flying in the air hit the ground blade first, thankfully nowhere near Zoro or Kuina’s bodies. The red-eyed girl sat up in shock, eyes blinking as she looked over her friend and his opponent making sure they were both okay, and they seemed to be. Though, she could tell Zoro was upset, and understandably so.

He slapped a hand over his eyes, as if he didn’t want Kuina to see the raw emotion in them, “Damn! It’s so frustrating!”

Kuina’s features softened and she gently crawled off of Zoro, taking her sword with her as she stepped over to sit down on the steps of the dojo, voice gentle and a soft smile gracing her face, “I’m the one who’s frustrated.”

Zoro blinked in confusion, furrowing his eyebrows as he quickly sat up and looked over at her, “’Huh?”

The girl on the hill was curious now too, her eyes focused on Kuina as she sat in a similar position to her, though it looked more awkward because her legs were longer. Both Zoro and his friend watched Kuina, not failing to notice the break in her voice when she started to talk, “When girls get older, they become weaker than boys.”

Zoro didn’t say anything to that, he simply listened intently. The girl on the hill knew he wanted to speak though, he just wanted to hear what Kuina had to say. This had to be their only serious conversation ever, most of the time it was just Zoro yelling and the girl being snarky, “Pretty soon you’ll be stronger than me,” She sniffled, tears welling in her eyes, but she made no attempt to hide them, “Zoro, you’re always saying that you’re going to become the world’s greatest swordsman… Dad says that girls can’t be master swordsmen…”

Again, he stayed silent and let her finish.

“You’re lucky you’re a boy, Zoro…” She was still smiling, even though tears streamed down her face. The girl on the hill didn’t like seeing other people cry, it made her cry too, “I wanna become the world’s greatest swordsman too! But…” She pulled her arms away from her knees, pulling them to her chest and hugging herself for comfort. The red-eyed girl wanted to comfort her in some way, give her a hug maybe, but she wouldn’t intrude. This was their moment. The girl was about to speak again, but Zoro stole a glance at his longtime friend on the hill. He saw how sad she looked up there, and remembers her crying earlier. She could use some confidence too. Both the girls could.

Zoro couldn’t take it any longer, he finally stood up, fists clenched at his sides as he glared and finally yelled, “What are you crying about?! You beat me! That’s not fair! Beating you is my dream!”

This surprised Kuina, who pulled her head up and looked over at Zoro who had grabbed his swords where they were imbedded in the ground and held them in front of him in a sign of confidence, “Someday I’ll beat you because I worked hard, not because you got weaker! It’s got nothing to do with being a boy or a girl! I’m training all the time to beat you! You’re making me look bad!”

She couldn’t help it; the girl on the hill smiled. There it is. His heart.

He stepped closer to Kuina, putting one foot up on the step as he yelled, “Let’s make a promise to each other! Someday, one of us will become the greatest swordsman ever! We’ll fight each other for the title!”

She seemed surprised, but it didn’t take long for a smile to grace her lips. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes, trying to get the tears to stop flowing, but she seemed happy with Zoro’s words, “You idiot!” She giggled as she reached her hand out towards his, “You’re too puny!”

Zoro didn’t react to that, he actually smiled to her surprise. Kuina placed her hand in Zoro’s, nodding in agreement, “It’s a promise!”

The girl on the hill smiled at their promise, knowing both of them would achieve great things. They were both very strong and confident, she knew they could do anything. She stayed on the hill until Kuina left. She watched as she grabbed the swords, even Zoro’s, and retreated to put them away. She waved to her rival, and as she made her way up the hill to the path she even smiled and greeted his friend before she disappeared from view. The girl stood and went down the hill, going over to where Zoro had decided to lay down in the grass and stare at the stars that had started shining about ten minutes ago; she sat next to him.

She smiled as she looked at him, seeing the look of calm over his face, “You looked good out there! The form of the future greatest swordsman!”

She giggled, a big smile on her face, her cheeks were even rosy. Zoro didn’t look at her, he just listened to her voice and the nice sound of her laugh, and it hated to be the one to ruin that, but he was feeling a bit sentimental for once in his life, “Rosalie.”

The girl paused at her name being called, mostly because he called it in its whole. She frowned in curiosity, looking down at him but never meeting his eyes; he continued, “Are you ever going to tell me how you got those scars?”

She froze. Her ruby eyes widened. She didn’t think he’d ask that, and never so suddenly. He knew there were boundaries he shouldn’t overstep, and he knew this was one of them. But yet, he did. She shouldn’t be surprised, he was always rather blunt, never seeming to care for other’s feelings. But he always seemed to care for hers. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to cry, she wanted to yell, she wanted to leave. She might do all three. It wasn’t until he asked that question when reality dawned on her. She had been so caught up in Zoro and Kuina’s fight that he hadn’t even noticed that the moon had come up and that the dark blue blanketed overhead. It was dark. She should’ve been home by now.

Fear suddenly paralyzed her, a cold sweat breaking out all over. No, no, no. This can’t be happening! The last time she was late she was—

“Rose?” Zoro’s voice was suddenly thick with concern, but she could barely hear him, his voice suddenly muffled.

She felt panic overtake her, her breath increasing with each intake. She didn’t like to feel this way, she just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. She felt a presence next to her, and a voice suddenly pushed a gust of hot air across her face, her name being called once more. Her brain didn’t process that it was Zoro in her panic, her hands simply reacted on their own and pushed him away from her, knocking him back onto the ground with a pained grunt.

The sound of him in pain snapped her back to reality and she turned her head to see him pushing himself up on his hands, looking at her with concern, but she thought he was mad at her. She quickly stood, her breath very audible now as she held her hands out in front of her, “I-I’m sorry! I-I… I have to go!”

She turned to run back up the hill, Zoro calling after her, “Rose! Wait!”

She ignored him, running as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn’t care that he wanted her to stay or that he wanted to talk, all she cared about was him not finding out her secret. He couldn’t know, he’d only worry. Though, she’s sure he already did anyway with the way she acted. Hell, he probably had a hunch something was up if she kept secrets about the scars she had. He knew she didn’t cause them herself, not most of them anyway. The nature of a lot of them were too much for her to cause herself, especially for a child her age. Even still, even if he guessed right what had happened, she’d never tell him. She couldn’t tell him. He’d get hurt if she did.

So, she ran home by herself in the pitch black, scared all by herself. She hated the dark, but she had no choice but to take it alone. She walked inside a minute after eight, the door heavy and hard to close on her own, so it made a loud bang when she pushed it shut. That would signal to the other occupants of the house that she was home, and she could feel her tears build already. 

_ She _ walked into the hall then, eyes landing on the child at the door. Rosalie swallowed down her emotions. She wouldn’t cry. Not in front of _ them. _

Things were rough for both her and Zoro.

She got more scars that night.

Kuina died the next day.


	2. Beauty No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie begins training at the dojo alongside Zoro, though her heart doesn't seem to be in it; is freedom just in her grasp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! This chapter is really long and I'm really sorry for that. I didn't mean for it to go on so long, but I like the way it turned out so it's okay. I will give a warning for graphic depictions of violence towards the end of this chapter, and it's probably gunna be the most graphic thing of that nature in this story. If you don't like that sort of stuff, back out now. Alright, now that that's over please enjoy the chapter!

She’d never seen Zoro cry like that before. He’d cried out of frustration, but never out of pure sadness. That day was a sad one. She didn’t attend the funeral, she didn’t know the girl well, but she was there when Zoro returned. It was the only time he’d willingly hugged her, and she remembers his tears soaking the shoulder of her robes. After he’d cried that first time, he’d never cried again. He trained harder and harder, somehow harder than before. There was a certain anger in his eyes, but that somehow always softened when he looked at her. No matter how hard he trained, he always had time for her. She didn’t take up much of his time, usually they’d just eat whatever sweet she could get her hands on in a day and sit in their special spot. She’d often watch Zoro train as well, and because his days weren’t caught up fighting a rival anymore, she was able to help him train. She was no good with swords, but after years of training sessions with Zoro she knew how to at least somewhat use them. Maybe they’d come in handy someday.

Zoro wasn’t the only who changed; Rosalie did too. As the years went on her soft shell turned hard, her emotional strength increased, and she didn’t cry anymore. And Zoro noticed. His friend wasn’t the smiling and positive girl he used to hang out with, she had grown distant and cold. He knew she wasn’t gone, there were moments her smile would shine through and times her old self would come back. It wasn’t often though.

They were fourteen now, and she’d grown taller than him. He was just a ‘late bloomer’ as he’d tried telling her, but that didn’t stop her from teasing him. He didn’t mind it though, at least something made her smile. 

Though, being a teenager, being self-conscious of how you looked was a big deal. Zoro didn’t really care all that much, he was just short, but Rosalie on the other hand had a difficult time. The boys and girls in the town would gossip about her or just bluntly tell her that she looked weird or ugly. She had scars on her body, most of them she tried to hide, but the ones of her face she couldn’t. Zoro was there to protect her most of the time, but sometimes he was too late. Like today.

He’d was walking through town square, expecting to see the girl buying some sort of sweets for their afternoon snack, but he couldn’t spot her anywhere around. He found it odd, as Rosalie never missed their afternoon snack time. It was routine, and she was a very routine person. Missing their time together must have meant something was up. 

Zoro had started carrying Kuina’s sword with him the day she died. It was real steel, and he knew how to use it well. The sword was the reason the town’s children would leave him alone, but if he wasn’t around, they’d attack his friend. He knew that was probably what was happening, he could feel it in his gut. And his intuition was pretty good if he said so himself. He wandered around the town square, looking around for any sign of his lifelong friend. He wasn’t good with directions, never has been, that’s why Rosalie was always with him. Not that he’d ever admit that himself. He hoped though that if he wandered around enough that he’d find her, and he prayed that she was okay.

His prayer went unanswered. He found her in a side alley, on the ground and surrounded by two boys and girl, all of them cackling. The boys were kicking her, the girl throwing in a swift kick every once in a while, and Rosalie didn’t even move, she didn’t even try to stop them. He could hear their mocking voices as they hurt her, but he didn’t hear their words. He didn’t care what they were saying, he just knew they were saying mean things and they were hurting his friend. He grabbed his sword and pulled it from it’s sheath, glaring as he approached them all. He stopped behind them, eyes narrowed and full of rage as he called out, “Leave her alone!”

All three of them stopped what they were doing, turning to look at the green-haired boy. Zoro recognized the two boys, they were new to the dojo and fear immediately filled their eyes; they knew who Roronoa Zoro was, he was the strongest kid in the dojo, nobody dared made him angry. Something they just did. The girl on the other hand didn’t seem the least bit fazed, she actually seemed rather smug. He’d never seen her before, and if she wasn’t intimidated by him then he knew she must’ve been new around here.

“Threatening me with a toy sword isn’t going to work, squirt,” She said, crossing her arms and tossing him an unamused glance.

He didn’t waste his time in letting her know that there was nothing plastic about this sword. He swung it by her head, chopping off a good chunk of her hair and sending it flying through the air. The two boys squeaked in terror and the girl’s eyes widened in sudden fear, realization taking over. Zoro grit his teeth and glared daggers at her, “Get the hell out of here before I kill every one of you.”

He didn’t yell it, he simply spat it out. His tone was low, and his words laced with malice. The boys took very gentle steps around him, the girl’s eyes filled with tears, and it took only a second for them to all run for the hills, all screaming in terror. Zoro glared at their backs as they retreated, and when they turned the corner and disappeared from sight, he sheathed his sword and turned back to his friend lying still on the floor.

His gaze immediately softened, and he quickly dropped to his knees, grabbing her shoulders and not so gently rolling her over to cradle her in his arms, “Rose! Are you okay?! Talk to me!”

She winced at how roughly he had grabbed her, but she didn’t hold it against him. She cracked open her bleary eyes and blinked a couple of times, trying to clear her vision so she could look up at Zoro. When her vision finally cleared, she saw the worry on his face. She cracked a pained smile, “Come on… I don’t look that bad, do I?”

Zoro’s features hardened again then, though not drastically, as he began to speak again, “Why don’t you fight back?! You never fight back! You just let them beat you up, but you never try and fight back! Why?!”

She kept the smile on her face, hating having him worry about her, “I can take it…”

Zoro looked angry then, tightening his grip around her shoulders, “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard!”

“Zoro…” She tried to get in, but he wasn’t having it. He was tired of seeing her like this. He was tired of her letting people do what they want and never retaliating. She had to do something. She couldn’t live like this and he wouldn’t let her.

“No! I’m gunna help you! So…” He thought for a minute, looking her over to check her condition. She was mostly just bruised up, those kids that attacked her weren’t very strong, he’d seen them fight before, “Come on!”

He adjusted her into an upright position before he awkwardly got her onto his back and stood up. She grunted in pain but seemed more confused than anything. He held onto her legs as he walked out of the alley, her arms dangled around his neck, “Zoro… What are you doing…?”

“We’re going to the dojo,” He said, determined.

“The dojo…?” Her voice was weak and scratchy, and she was very, very tired, “Why are we going there…?”

“They have a lot of medical supplies there,” Zoro said in a matter of fact way. They had to. The trainees got hurt there all the time, so medical supplies were always on hand, and the teachers there were all somewhat skilled in medical practice, “They can help you. And when you’re feeling up to it, you can start your training.”

Her eyes widened. Her training? She shook her head as best as she could, that being slowly, “No Zoro… I can’t do that, I’m no good with swords, and besides… They’re too heavy and clunky and I just don’t want to carry one around all the time.”

“Well that’s too bad!” Zoro snapped, not even looking at her as he took her to the dojo, “Because you’re gunna learn how to fight one way or another! You’re not gunna go through the rest of your life taking everyone else’s shit just because of the way you look! That’s not fair!”

“But—”

“Shut up,” He snapped, not allowing her to protest anymore, “You’re learning how to defend yourself and that’s final.”

He sounded so angry, but she knew it wasn’t directed at her. He wanted her to protect herself, but she just didn’t know. Whenever she tried in the past it only seemed to be more of a burden than a help. But on the other hand, Zoro was strong. He knew how to use a sword and he trained his butt off to get as good as he is now. Now everyone feared him, even adults didn’t dare cross his path. He’d made a name for himself, and deep down inside she wanted to do the same. 

So, for the time being she kept her mouth shut and let Zoro take her the rest of the way to the dojo in silence.  
0-0-0-0-0  
It was a few days before she was actually able to stand and hold a wooden sword, but she finally got there. Zoro had to talk his sensei into letting Rosalie train here, and it didn’t take much convincing. Zoro was one of his best students, and if Zoro saw potential in her then so be it. Zoro was with her at every practice, watching as she was taught form and how to wield a sword. She was actually pretty good right off the bat, as she’d helped Zoro train for years. Though, she wasn’t very good, she still had loads of potential.

So, she trained everyday and she got better, but even still both Zoro and their sensei noticed the girl didn’t really seem to like what she was doing. Neither of them approved of that, though they both had very different things to say about it.

Zoro had a very forceful approach, “Why do you always seem so depressed?”

She had been training outside where the dummies were, and he must’ve noticed her heart wasn’t in it. He had his arms crossed as he glared at her, and she released a deep and exhausted breath as she spoke to him, “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean,” Zoro said, sharpening his gaze, but explained it anyway, “You work hard but it’s like you don’t try your hardest. Don’t you want to know how to protect yourself?”

She didn’t say anything, she simply just stared at him. She was huffing for breath, having been out here for over half an hour training nonstop. Sweat dripped down her face and off her chin, falling to the dirt beneath them. She stared into his eyes as he went on, seeming to come to a realization, “Do you… Not want to hurt people? Is that it?”

Her gaze hardened at that, and she shook her head, “I’m not afraid of killing someone.”

Zoro blinked in surprise, shoulders loosening a bit, “Then what is it?”

She didn’t know how to tell him, and she really didn’t want to talk right now. She walked past Zoro, pushing the training sword against his chest as she went, “Here. You train for a while. I’m gunna go take a break.”

He turned and watched her go inside, leaving him out in the training ground all alone. He didn’t go after her, understanding she needed her space, even though he did have the urge to chase after her and figure out what exactly was bothering her. So, he did as he was told and trained in her spot.

She walked inside, slipping her shoes off as she entered and slid the door closed behind her. She could hear the grunts and shouts of the other younger children training in the room ahead. Sometimes she watched them, but often she just strolled past and went to the empty room in the back. The room that no one ever entered but with filled with weapons to the mass. They were all very pretty, she thought, and she wanted to try some of them out. Just not the ones everyone seemed to think she wanted to use. This was a dojo used mainly for training future swordsman, not for girls with stupid dreams. She still had her dream from years ago, she just didn’t know how she’d ever fulfill it. 

She sat in that room for a while, eventually the sound of the children training became muffled and silent in her mind, so much so that she didn’t even realize when the session was over, and the kids went home. She also didn’t notice when her sensei walked through the door and found her sitting there admiring all the weapons hanging on the wall.

“You’re in here a lot,” He observed, his voice startling the girl.

She flinched at his sudden voice, but visibly relaxed when she turned and saw who it was. She smiled softly and turned her attention back to the room, “Have you been spying on me, sensei?”

He chuckled softly, shaking his head, “No, I’ve just never thought to disturb you. You always seem to be deep in thought.”

The girl didn’t respond to that, she changed the subject instead, “I just like admiring all the weapons. They’re all very lovely.”

“Yes, they are,” He said, stepping further into the room as he looked around at all the swords hanging on the walls, “Most of these were made in this town, you know? We’re a small village, so we don’t get a lot of goods from the port.”

Rosalie nodded in understanding, “Yes, I’ve noticed.”

He turned to look back at the swords, stepping forward and grabbed one gently off it’s rack, turning around to show it to the girl, “I made this one long ago. It was actually the first one I ever made,” He said, unsheathing it slightly to show her the blade, “It’s not the sharpest blade here, but I was proud of it nonetheless. It’s never been used in battle, but I like to keep it as remembrance of my youth.”

Rosalie smiled, “That’s very sweet of you, sensei.”

He chuckled at her teasing, turning and sheathing the sword once more, putting it back in it’s place. He stood there for a moment, admiring his handiwork, then he turned and stole a glance of the child seated behind him, her eyes focused elsewhere. He smiled at her curiosity, having realized this for a while but never having made a move on it, “You’re not very interested in swords though, are you?”

The girl blinked in curiosity as the man moved across the room and away from here, arms and hands folded in his robe. She took that as having offended the man, knowing how passionate he was about swords. He owned and taught at a dojo for God’s sake, “Oh no, I didn’t mean to offend you, sensei. I hope I didn’t say anything wrong.”

He smiled at her always kind words, “That’s not what I meant, Rosalie.”

Again, she blinked in curiosity, though there was more confusion in her eyes this time, “I don’t understand…”

“It’s my job as your sensei to notice when your heart’s not in it,” He said, approaching the wall to the girl’s right, “And I can tell your heart is not in swordsmanship.”

The girl released a deep breath, slightly taken aback by his observation. She shouldn’t be surprised, he was always a very astute man, she should’ve seen this coming. He continued, “But, your eyes are always on this wall,” She watched as he reached up and grabbed a bundle of weapons down, holding them gently in his hands as he turned back towards the girl, stepping back to her, “You seem to have a keen interest in these.”

He knelt down to her level, holding out the weapons he took off the wall. Her eyes lit up at the sight of them, and a small smile twitched at the corner’s of her mouth, though she refused to let it be seen. He offered for her to take them, and she did with little hesitation. They were heavier than she expected, but they felt right in her hands. Yes. She liked this. This felt right.

“That’s the look Zoro had in his eye the first time he picked up a sword,” He told the girl, and she looked up at him to see a kind smile gracing his lips, “And now here you are. The same look in your eye when you picked up a knife.”

Now she let her smile show as he looked back down at the knives. She saw her sensei stand up in front of her, then she felt his hand pat her shoulder supportively before he started walking towards the door. She didn’t look up at him until he said the words she longed to hear, “We start training tomorrow.”

She felt her heart skip a beat in excitement as she turned her head to watch her sensei in the doorway, “Wha—”

“You are a kind child, Rosalie,” He said to her, his voice low and gentle, “You’re going to do great things.”

Then he left her alone, letting her sit in the dark. She had a million different things running through her head, but one emotion she felt really stuck out to her. One emotion really made her feel like something was going right for once. One emotion really made her feel that maybe her dream wasn’t as stupid as she thought it was.

It was hope.  
0-0-0-0-0  
He was true to his word and she started her training that next day. That training lasted for days, to months, to years, and now she was sixteen and a hell of a good fighter. She could up close hand to hand combat as well as throw the knives. And she never missed a target. She had made a name for herself in the past couple of years, and to no one’s surprise she wasn’t bullied by the town’s kids anymore. Just like Zoro, they were afraid of her. Of course, until a new kid came to the dojo and thought he owned the place, which seemed to be the case for most new kids.

His name was Lin, he was about twelve years old and a rather lanky boy. He’d just started this week and had teased the only girl here multiple times. Zoro had attempted getting him to shut up for days now, but Rosalie always stopped him. She didn’t mind. Besides, she had an idea in mind. 

It was a sunny day out, barely any clouds in the sky and the wind was nice and mellow. It was the perfect day for training, and that’s what the new boy was doing when a couple of the other boy’s came out to join him. Lin had made friends with a few of the kids here, though they weren’t so keen on his gossiping habit. Especially because of who he would gossip about.

“I just don’t get it,” He said, hitting the training dummy harshly with his wooden sword, “She's praised so highly by sensei, but she doesn’t even do anything. She just sits there and acts like she owns the place. She’s such a hassle. Why is she even here?”

One of the boy’s had a fearful look on his face as he leaned in, looking around the area with wide green eyes, “Keep it down, Lin. She might be listening.”

“Why should I care?” He snapped, then he smiled cockily, “What’s she gunna do? Cry? That’s all girls do anyway.”

“Seriously Lin, be careful,” Another boy said, looking just as fearful, “She’s probably hiding around here somewhere, and when she finds out what you’ve been saying, she’ll—”

“She’ll do nothing,” The boy said, putting the point of his sword on the ground and leaning on it, looking between the other boys with a scowl on his face, “She’s a girl. Girl’s are good for nothing but cleaning, cooking, and taking care of babies. That’s what they were made for. That’s what my Dad told me—”

Suddenly, a knife zoomed right by of the tip of Lin’s nose, imbedding itself on a tree stump just to his left. His eyes went wide with shock, his skin paling and sweat immediately beading on his forehead. The other boys yelped in fear and jumped back while Lin simply turned his head in the direction the knife came flying from.

His dark eyes landed on the girl he’d been bad mouthing. She was sitting up in a tree, camouflaged by the leaves and branches, her clothes dark and blending in. She looked down and caught his eyes with her bright ruby red ones, a cocky smile on her face, “Should I talk to your dad next?”

The boy gulped nervously and shook his head, “N-no ma’am.”

She smiled wider at his anxiety, “Then maybe you should talk to him and set his mind straight,” she very quickly and swiftly got out of the tree, waltzing over to stand in front of the boy in mere seconds, “Tell him without women he’d be nothing.”

The boy nodded in understanding, just wanting to get the hell out of here. Rosalie gestured for him to go with a gentle flick of her fingers, and he and the other boys quickly ran away, crying out for help or calling her ‘the demon woman.’ They didn’t even make it around the corner before they ran into another body, stumbling back and all eyes looking up to see Zoro standing there with his three swords resting over his shoulder. It took one look between Rosalie and the kids for him to realize what just happened, and he put a scowl on his face before he said, “Scram.”

And that’s what they did. Rosalie laughed as they went running as Zoro approached her, eyeing the knife embedded in the stump as he stopped in front of her, “Do you have to be so cruel?”

She snorted, “As if you’re not.”

He grunted in reply, going to grab her knife and hand it to her, “At least go easy on the new ones.”

“Since when did you become so soft?” She asked, taking her knife back from Zoro.

“I’m not,” He said, not seeming to like that title.

Rosalie giggled, sheathing her knife before she looked back up at her friend who had finally grown taller than her. She remembers how excited he was last year when he hit a growth spirt and gained six inches on her. And he was still growing. He had grown personality wise the last couple of years, but she knew he could still be petty when he wanted to be.

“Well, I’m gunna head into town,” Rosalie said, arms crossing as she pushed past Zoro.

“What? But I just got here. Don’t you wanna see me?” He asked, throwing his free arm out in displeasure.

“I’m not going home, just into town,” She said, flipping her long hair over her shoulder as she strutted away.

He watched her with a look of dismay, taking a minute to figure out just what she meant. She was amused by how long it took him to figure out what he was forgetting, then his eyes widened, and he followed after her, “Wait up!”

She giggled as he caught up to her, not at all surprised he momentarily forgot about their daily routine. He followed just behind her as they walked down the path, a permanent scowl on his face as he looked around. Rosalie wasn’t sure why he looked at everyone like they were out to get him. Maybe he looked at everyone like they were out to get her. It was understandable, she got a lot of weird looks. She figured it was because of her scars, some were deep and hard to miss.

She ignored the people though; they didn’t bother her as much as they bothered Zoro. So, they ventured through towns square, and Rosalie had to grab Zoro’s hand to garner his attention away from the people looking their way. They stopped at the cart where all the sweets were sold, the old lady who worked there had always been so kind. Rosalie smiled when she caught her eyes, the little old lady smiling kindly right back, “Rosalie! I was wondering when you were going to show up!”

“Sorry, Mrs. Osaka, got a bit hung up dealing with some new students,” She informed her.

“Well, that’s okay. I know how hard-headed the young ones can be,” She said with a kind smile before her attention fell on Zoro, “Zoro! It’s so good to see you!”

He nodded curtly in her recognition, “You too.”

Mrs. Osaka turned her attention back to Rosalie, asking politely, “Sugar cookies?”

The purple-haired girl nodded, smiling excitedly, “Yes please!”

The old lady grabbed two sugar cookies per Rosalie’s usual order, wrapped them in wax paper, then handed them to the two teenagers before her, “Here you are. I hope you enjoy them, they’re the biggest and sweetest ones in the bunch, just for you two.”

Rosalie smiled at the sweet old lady, “Thank you very much, Mrs. Osaka.”

“Thanks, old lady,” Zoro said, tilting his head politely only to be thumped by Rosalie and causing him to instead say, “I mean Mrs. Osaka.”

She only smiled wider at him, “You’re very welcome, sweetheart. Enjoy.”

The two bid the old woman farewell, taking the path to the old oak tree that sat in the middle of the wheat field. Every day since they were kids they’ve been coming here, and until they left this village that wouldn’t change. So, they took their usual spots next to each other under the tree, and Rosalie handed Zoro his cookie before she started nibbling on hers. 

As usual, Zoro devoured his in just a few bites, talking with his mouth full, “I wiped the floor with those rookies today.”

Rosalie gave him a scolding look, though it was mostly sarcastic, “And you told _ me _ to go easy on them.”

“They need a good challenge to start off their training,” Zoro said, crumbs falling out of his mouth as he spoke.

“A good challenge would be a kid who’s been at the dojo for a year,” Rosalie said after she’d swallowed her bite of her cookie, “Not three sword style Roronoa Zoro, future greatest swordsman in the world.”

He smiled cockily at her words, “So you’ve heard of me?”

Rosalie giggled and elbowed him in the ribs gently, “Don’t be a dork.”

He laughed before he ate the rest of his cookie then crumbled the paper it was in and held it in his fist; he had laid his swords down next to him. It was quiet for a minute, Rosalie eating the rest of her snack before she relaxed back against the tree trunk and closed her eyes; it was such a nice day. Zoro released a deep breath, and Rosalie could feel him relax next to her, his arm going slack against hers. He was on guard most of the time, even when he was asleep his body was stiff, as if he always expected somebody to jump out and attack him, but with Rosalie it was different. He was able to completely relax when he was with her, like he felt safe in her presence, and she felt the same in his.

“Are you going home early again tonight?” Zoro asked suddenly, voice low.

Rosalie opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him, only to see his eyes closed as his head leaned back against the tree trunk. She looked to her feet stretched out in front of her, frowning as she nodded and answered, “Yeah.”

It took only a moment for Zoro to ask another question, “Want me to walk you home?”

Rosalie shook her head, “No, I’ll manage.”

He made a grunt of what seemed like disapproval, and Rosalie looked to him to see if she could read his face; she couldn’t. He looked just as content as he always did. She sighed and turned her gaze back to her feet. He didn’t walk her home, she never let him. She didn’t want him to worry.

“I’m gunna be leaving here in a couple more years, you know?” Zoro said, garnering Rosalie’s attention back to him once more, “I just need to be a little stronger, then I’m gone.”

Rosalie was quiet for a moment, knowing what he’d been planning for a while, “And am I still coming with you?”

He cracked a smile, “You bet your ass you are.”

Rosalie smiled at that, relaxing against the tree again, some of the tension leaving her body. She wanted to leave, she really did, she was just afraid to. What if something bad happened? What if something bad happened to Zoro? She’d never forgive herself if he got hurt. She shook her head when a horrible image filled her mind, instead thinking of the positive’s that would come out of this. She’d be free of this life here on this island, and she’d be with her best friend no less. A perfect life. She could see it now. It’s all she thought about, really.

“You’re getting pretty good with those knives,” Zoro complimented, and she just knew he was wearing that cocky smile, “Of course, you’ll never be on the same level as me when it comes to combat.”

She rolled her eyes; he just had to throw some gloating in there, he could never just give a straight compliment. She smacked him on the arm lightly, then she heard him laugh. He had a nice laugh. She held her hands in her lap, looking down at them as she twiddled her thumbs to occupy herself. The sun was going down. It was almost time to go home.

“Seriously though, you’re gunna leave too,” Zoro said, tone lower and dropping to a more serious tone, “You’re gunna get out of this shitty place if it’s the last thing I do.”

Rosalie forced a smile, mood dropping a bit because of the realization that was dawning on her; she had to go. She released a deep sigh and nodded, preparing to stand, “Yeah, I know. I promise I’m gunna go with you. I’m not gunna chicken out.”

“You better not,” He said, cracking an eye open when he heard the grass rustle next to him, only to see Rosalie standing now, “Leaving already?”

She brushed the loose grass from her robes, smoothing them out before she flashed Zoro a smile, “Yep. Gotta get home and make dinner. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Zoro watched her carefully, silent for a moment, but he finally did nod in agreement, “Okay. Careful on your way home.”

He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes again, arms folded behind his head. Rosalie smiled at him, “I’m a big kid, I can handle myself.”

Zoro smirked, “Yeah, I know.”

Rosalie smiled at him again, and she watched him for a minute and made sure he was comfortable before she turned and started back towards the path. He stayed under the tree and that was where she last saw him when he disappeared from view. The walk home always went too quick, and she dreaded that so much. The towns people were lively when she went through towns square, all very chattery and bustling. She wishes she could stay and see the village at night, but she couldn’t. So, she walked through town and ignored the music and pretty lights that start to light up the streets. Instead, she took her turn through the dark road no one ever ventured down, and because no one ever ventured there the secrets remained just that. Secrets.

No one was out on this street, so no one could stop her from entering that house. The door was still heavy and creaked when it moved, and it still slammed when it shut. Of course, the slamming of the door also still alerted the horrible woman who lived here that she was home. She didn’t even have to call out to her, because she got her usual greeting. A smack to the back of the head.

“Go make dinner,” Was what was spat before the clicking of her shoes faded in the distance.

She kept her head down as she walked down the hall and into the kitchen, preparing dinner as she was told. It was the same routine every night. She’d come home, make dinner, serve the others, and stay quiet. If she didn’t anger them then it was a good night, she just had to get home at a decent time and keep her mouth shut. That’s what she’s been doing for years and years.

She finished dinner after only half an hour, making the plates and bringing them into the dining room she had set just minutes before when the food was simmering. She placed the plates down for the other two occupants at the house staying silent even when they berated her for her ‘sloppy appearance.’ She was about to leave and let them eat their dinner when the woman’s voice called out to her, “Wait a second, Rosalie.”

The girl froze where she stood in the doorway, fear paralyzing her as she waited for the woman to continue, “Go sit in the family room and wait for me.”

The girl nodded in understanding, “Yes ma’am.”

Then she left. She sat in the family room as she was told, sitting on the fancy and rather uncomfortable couch. Those two ate agonizingly slow, so she sat there for a while, but the time seemed to zoom by anyway. The next thing she knew the middle-aged woman was walking into the room, something in her hand as she walked around the back of the couch. Rosalie knew what she was doing, she did it every night. She was ‘unpresentable’ and ‘sloppy looking’ according to the woman, so every night they went through the same routine.

“Why do you do all that training at the dojo? It makes your hair so raggedy and your face so dirty,” The woman said, “You could be pretty, you know?”

“Yes ma’am,” Rosalie said, no matter how big the urge was to say something rude back.

She started running the brush through her hair, “Your hair is so long and pretty. Try to take care of it.”

“Yes ma’am,” Rosalie said again, knowing she could never say anything else in the woman’s presence, just let her know that she understood her place.

It was quiet for a minute, the only sound filling the room was the brush breaking the knots in Rosalie’s hair. She enjoyed the silence, but of course it didn’t last, “Why do you work so hard? And with knives? You look like a damned pirate, you know?” Rosalie bit her lip when the woman pulled a bit harshly on her long hair, “You’re not planning on becoming one of those horrible things, are you?”

Rosalie shook her head slightly, “No ma’am.”

“Hm,” She hummed, going back to brushing her hair, though a bit rougher now; Rosalie kept still, “Then why do you try so hard?” A particularly rough pull, “You’re not planning on running away from here, are you?”

That hurt.

Rosalie stayed silent for a moment too long.

“This is all that boy’s fault,” The brush was pulled away from her hair, and now Rosalie knew it was going to be a rough night. The woman raised her voice as she went on, “Roronoa Zoro, is it? He’s always been a troublemaker! I’ve heard his name over the years! It’s his fault for making you feel this way!”

_ No, it’s your fault. _

Apparently, Rosalie didn’t look right to the woman, because now she had a fistful of the girl’s long hair and pulled roughly on it, causing the girl to cry out, “What’s with that mean look?! I’ll have you know you should be more respectful! I’m the one who raised you! Be grateful, brat!”

Tears stung her eyes, but she tried to keep them at bay. The man’s voice filled the room, “What’s going on here?”

The woman turned to look at her husband, “The runt is bad-mouthing me!”

_ That’s a lie. _

The man suddenly had a scowl on his face, “She what?”

She knew what was happening now. The grip on her hair was released and she was shoved to the ground, her head grazing on the coffee table as she fell forward then she felt a stinging pain connect with the middle of her back all the way to the top of her right shoulder. She bit her lip to stifle the cry of pain, the yells of both the man and woman filling the room.

This went on for a while. She was beaten until her body was exhausted, but that didn’t mean they were going to stop. She was hit with a leather belt she knew, that’s why her back hurt. It wasn’t until she was flipped over and grabbed by the hair and dragged to her knees that things got worse. She was exhausted, she just wanted to go to her room and pass out. She looked up, eyes connecting with the woman’s, and apparently her gaze was ‘cruel.’ The woman looked extremely angry now, a hand reaching for the decorative plate on the table. Rosalie wasn’t expecting it, she hasn’t had something this heavy thrown at her in years, but the plate did get smashed across her face. The shards cut into her skin, leaving many scars she was sure. She already had plenty across her face. The more the merrier, the woman was probably thinking.

She screamed at the pain radiating through her whole body, her face burning as tears streamed down her face and into the cuts. She was so caught up in her pain that she didn’t even notice that the man had gone missing. She didn’t even notice when he returned, only when he spoke in a mocking tone did she realize he was there, “Well, well, well. Look what I’ve got here.”

Rosalie was gasping for air, eyes blinking and trying their best to clear her blurry vision. Her vision cleared quickly when she saw what the man held in his hand. A knife. _ Her knife. _ He was smiling an evil an cruel smile, and so many questions filled her head, one escaping her lips, “Where…” She swallowed thickly, wetting her dry throat, “Where did you… get that?”

The man smiled a wicked smile, “You’re not very good at hiding things.”

But she’s been hiding them in the same spot for years! How did he know where they were?! Unless… he knew they were there all along and just never let on that he did. She was so stupid to bring them here; she should have kept them at the dojo. They would’ve been safe there, and in turn she would’ve been safer here. If only just a little bit.

Her hair was grabbed harshly, seeming tighter than before. Was that even possible? Her head was pulled back as the man approached, her neck exposed to the blade he was slowly bringing towards her skin. She flinched and tried resisting; it was against her will. The human body was of course automatically responsive to potential danger. 

“Let’s see a little more blood, yeah?” He said, his voice rough and eyes wide and crazed. He looked insane; he probably was.

She felt the cool blade make contact with the skin on her throat, pushing a little harder as time went until it broke skin. She hissed in pain, biting her lip when he dragged the knife down to her collarbone, and she only screamed when the blade reached her shoulder, cutting deep. She had tried to stifle the cries, but it burned. She willed her body not to move, knowing if she jerked too harshly then it would only hurt her more. 

It’d been so long. So long that she’d been going through this. Every day a new day, and every day a new scar. It hurt, and she’d become somewhat numb to pain, but this. This was too much. Everything hurt. It burned, it stung, it was sore. She screamed, and for once she didn’t care. She didn’t care if that caused her more pain, all she wanted was for someone to hear. Someone had to hear, right? No. No one ever came to rescue her, and no one ever would.

When the knife was at the base of her shoulder was when she stopped screaming. Something inside of her snapped in that moment, her mood flipping from scared to enraged. She had never felt so angry in her life. Was it the years and years of abuse that finally took their toll? Probably. All she knew now was that she had been training with knives for the past couple of years. And she was pretty damn good at using them. She brought her eyes up, teeth grit to stifle her pained noises, and she glared into that man’s eyes. She had so much rage behind her gaze, she wasn’t sure she’d ever been more angry in her life.

This made the man angry too.

“What are you glaring at, you little bitch?” He asked, voice like venom.

Her rage gave her strength. All the years of taking this abuse. Of taking their harsh words and punishments. Of serving them like she was their slave. Of bidding to their every command. Of never speaking up or fighting back. It all came crashing down on her in that moment. All of those memories of a life not lived. Her intense training of working all day under the hot sun and going against some tough opponents kicked in, and she used every ounce of strength she had to grab the man’s wrist where it was at her shoulder, knife still in his grasp. She gripped his arm tight, chewed fingernails digging into his arm harshly, causing blood to drop down his arm and onto the floor. She stained the wood red with his blood. _ What a shame. _

A particularly harsh and sudden tightened grip caused him to cry out in pain and drop the knife; and right into her open palm. She threw her arm forward, slashing the man across the chest and causing him to fall back in shock. The woman seemed to be in shock too, though she recovered faster, “You brat!”

She tightened her grip on her hair, pulling her up to her feet and reaching for the knife that she’d never reach. Rosalie whipped her arm around, cutting the middle-aged woman’s forearm and causing her to release her, chopping some of her own purple hair off in the swift movement. Now she was free from both their hands.

She dashed over the seating area; eyes wide as she looked between the two. The woman seemed to be going for a soft approach, pulling her usual routine of acting like she was sorry, “I’m so sorry, Rosalie. I didn’t mean to hurt you like that, I just lost my temper. Let’s get you cleaned up, okay? Oh, and your poor hair. We’ll have to give it a trim to get it all straightened up,” She was using her ‘soothing’ voice. It didn’t make her feel comfort, “And it’s so pretty when it’s long, too. What a shame.”

That sent her over the edge.

Rosalie lunged forward, tired of that woman’s apologetic words, as if it would make things all better. As if it would take back years of abuse and neglect. The knife slashed across the woman’s shoulder, the same area the man had just cut into her. The woman screamed in pain, blood soaking her nice clothes, and Rosalie smiled a crazed smile. She didn’t like pain, and she didn’t enjoy hurting people. But this was different. This made her feel good. It scared her.

Both the man and woman were on the floor writhing in pain, so Rosalie took this as her chance to run for the door. She stumbled, but her adrenaline got her through it. She was almost to freedom, the door was being slung open, and then. A hand slammed down onto her shoulder, the one that had been cut. She cried out in pain, not expecting a sudden touch on the wound, and she was quickly spun around. It was _ him. _ He had gotten up and come to get her. 

“Not so fast…” He was out of breath and in pain, and somehow that made him look more insane than before.

She thought she had it in her to fight back, to push him off or cut him again, but the fear returned, and the adrenaline quickly ran thin. She’d lost a lot of blood and shock and exhaustion was kicking in. She bit her lip to stifle the pain, her breath coming in pants, and before the man could wretch the knife out of her hand and hurt her again a new blade suddenly appeared from over her shoulder and stabbed him through the chest.

She was too out of it to be surprised, though she knew it would hit her later. The man’s eyes widened, and he coughed, blood spilling down his chin before the blade was pulled from his chest and he crumpled to his knees. Rosalie watched as he fell, feeling her knees grow weak themselves. She started to fall, only to fall into warmth. She blinked in confusion, lifting her head when she heard a sword being sheathed and she was suddenly lifted off the ground, cradled gently a comfortable pair of arms. She blinked blearily, not able to make out a clear image but seeing a familiar shape, “Z…Zoro?”

He peered down at her with soft eyes, though they were still narrowed in anger for the two that kept her like this for years, “Hey Rose. Just hang tight, okay? Everything’s alright now, just relax.”

She wanted to ask more questions, but nothing ever went past her lips. She grunted in pain, adjusting in his arms barely and her head lulling against his chest. She thought it’d hurt when he started walking, or running more so, but it didn’t. Her injuries weren’t jostled, in fact she felt rather relaxed here with him. Her eyes burned and fell heavy, and everything went dark.

When she opened her eyes again, she was on hard ground, her body sore but something felt different. She blinked several times, only to find when her vision cleared that half her sight was obscured by something. She lifted a tired arm, feeling at her face and finding that half her face was wrapped in thick bandages. It took her only a minute to realize her midsection and neck was wrapped in bandages as well.

“Don’t move too much,” A voice spoke, low and quiet, secretive almost, “You don’t want to reopen those wounds.”

She turned her head towards the voice, vision clearing a bit further in her good eye as recognition washed over her, “…Zoro…?”

“The wounds were deep enough to leave scars, but luckily for you they were nothing that can’t be fixed with a little bit of medical help,” Zoro explained, “I patched you up as best as I could, but you’ll find an island where you can get better medical assistance later on.”

Rosalie blinked, taking a moment to process that, and she still didn’t get it then, “An island…? What’re you talkin’ about…?”

Zoro caught her eyes, halting in his movements momentarily before he answered her honestly, “You’re leaving, Rose. You can’t stay here.”

“What…? Why not…?” She asked, not understanding. 

Zoro was silent.

Rosalie somehow got her elbows underneath her and pushed herself up slightly, her vision clearing further as she said again, “Zoro?”

Her voice was so scratchy.

He spoke, “They’re dead.”

Those words chilled her to the bone, and she shivered as a sudden burst of wind rocked the boat that she just noticed she was on, “…What…?”

Her voice was hollow and lost, her eyes vacant of any emotion. Zoro told her again, “They’re dead. Both of them. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

Rosalie blinked then, shaking her head and furrowing her eyebrows, “B-but… That doesn’t explain why I have to leave. Why do I have to—”

“The village knew what horrible people those two were, but no one chose to help you,” Zoro said, avoiding her eyes as he explained in a low voice, “If you stay here, you’ll be charged for murder. Everyone knows you hated those two.”

“B-but…” Rosalie shook her head, sitting up further, ignoring the pain that stabbed at her skull, “If I leave, I’ll just be _ wanted _ for murder! And… And even so, I didn’t kill them! Who did?!”

He stayed silent. Rosalie figured it out fast.

“Zoro…” She felt tears sting her eyes, her bottom lip trembling, “S-so… you knew? You knew what they did to me? And you never said anything?”

Zoro felt guilty for that, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

“Why do you think I was always pushing so hard for you to train with me?” He asked, still avoiding her eyes, “I wanted you to be strong so you could escape from here. And look. It worked…”

“B-but…” She didn’t know what to say, really. So, Zoro spoke instead.

“I don’t have time to explain everything right now. You have to go,” He said, standing in the boat and turning around.

“Zoro…” Rosalie reached out, grabbing his shirt before he stepped out, “Don’t go… Don’t leave me alone. I…” She stopped when her voice broke, but finished anyway, “I don’t want to be alone.”

It surprised her, but it also comforted her. Zoro smiled cheerfully, something he didn’t do often, and he told her, “You won’t be alone. You’ll have me. Just deal with it for a little while, and one day we’ll meet again. Okay?”

How long would that be? When would he come find her? Would they even find each other again? No. What was she thinking? Of course, they will. They’re best friends. Like brother and sister. Nothing could keep them apart. It might take some time, but Zoro was right. They’d find each other again, and they’d live a happy life.

She suddenly got a determined look on her face, and Zoro wasn’t the least bit surprised. He smiled back, sort of cockily now, “Good.”

She released him, letting him get out of the boat and go for the rope keeping her tied to the dock. She stayed seated, watching as he worked. She felt like crying, but even more so she felt like cheering. This was it. She was finally leaving. She was hoping it’d be under happier circumstances and her body didn’t hurt, but freedom was freedom. She smiled, “I’ll see you around, Zoro.”

He froze where he was bent over, and when he stood with the loose rope in his hand he met her eyes, seeing her smile; he smiled back, “I’ll see you around… Rose.”

She smiled a tad wider, and so did he. Before either of them knew it he was throwing the rope in her small boat and kicking it away from the deck. She floated away a tad, then she pushed herself up onto the bench and grabbed the oars, her eyes never leaving Zoro’s. They didn’t say another thing to each other, but their eyes spoke a million words. _ Be safe and see you soon. _ She began to paddle away, watching when Zoro finally turned his back to her and started back up towards the village. She was finally free. She was leaving and they were dead. She smiled.

She rowed out several hundred feet from shore when her eyes landed on the house on the eastern hill, lit up brightly to give off a warm appearance when it was everything but. She set the oars down, her currently weak arms needing a break anyway, then she reached down and grabbed one of her knives that Zoro had found and placed in the bed of the boat. That woman’s words echoed in her head.

_ Oh, and your poor hair. _

_ We’ll have to get it trimmed and get it all straightened up. _

_ And it’s so pretty when it’s long, too. What a shame. _

That woman always liked her hair. Told her it was the only pretty thing about her. Long and silky. Dull purple and smooth. Rosalie hated it.

Rosalie snarled and glared at the house where she would no longer reside, spitting out one final word for the woman who never treated her like a human being, only as an object that she owned, “Bitch.”

She brought the blade of her knife up to her hair, gripping her long purple locks in her other hand before slicing through it, watching as the silky-smooth beauty hit the floor.

Beauty no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Have a great day/night! Until next time!


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie reunites with an old friend, but of course he gets himself into trouble and she has to dig him out of it. And who's this kid with the straw hat and why does he want to help her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, chapter three! I hope you guys enjoy it, because as always I very much enjoy writing this story! I might not be updating as frequently now because I start college tomorrow (which I'm really excited and nervous for) but I promise I'll write as often as I possibly can! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Her hair was never allowed to grow back out. It was a rule she made against herself. Her hair was never even, either. Several locks in the front were longer than the rest of her hair, her bangs uneven and choppy, and the rest of her hair shaggy and unkempt. She wanted to change the way it looked, but at the same time it was so different from the way that _ woman _ praised it she’d rather just keep it the way it is.

She’d washed up on a small island after Zoro had helped her cast away, and luckily for her there were kind people there that helped her. They patched up her wounds and helped her get back on her feet. The wounds weren’t horrible, but they left deep scars, nonetheless. The wound over her eye was the deepest scar of them all. She was blinded in her right eye, the glass from the plate that had been smashed across her face imbedding in her eyeball and scarring it. She wore an eyepatch over it now, so no one had to see the deep scar.

She spent a year and a half on that island, but eventually she had to leave. She appreciated all the help she had received from the people on that island, and she adored the people that lived there, but she had her own life and right now she had something she had to do. So, she left. Of course, she thanked them for everything they did for her and she promised she’d return one day to see them all again. They offered her a boat which she gladly took, and she sailed off.

She ended up on several different islands, none of which had what she was looking for. The first island was very nice. It was mostly full of families, just normal everyday people. The people were kind. She stayed at the local inn and was fed excellent food. The second island was much like the first, the people just didn’t seem as kind. The third was the same but the people seemed fragile. With each island she went to the more the people seemed afraid. She tried talking to them, but no one would tell her anything. She never found out why they were all so frightened until she got to the island she was currently on. 

It took her about two years to get here, as she had been taking her time traveling. She arrived at the Naval Base Town when she was nineteen years old. She was all grown up now, though she’s felt all grown up since she was a kid with what she’s been put through. That didn’t matter now, she had put all of that behind her. No use thinking about the past, she can’t change anything. 

The Naval Base Town seemed fine at first glance. She didn’t even notice the tenseness that the townspeople seemed to hold. Most people seemed to put on a smile, even the children. She just thought they were a little odd, but nothing more than that. She’d been there for a week when she discovered the reason for everyone’s anxiety, and she’d been sitting in a restaurant eating lunch when it happened.

The food here was absolutely delicious, though she got strange looks from some of the people, which wasn’t uncommon with the way she looked. One person did smile at her though, a little girl who gave her more water when she ran out. She had pulled on her robe to get her attention, and when Rosalie turned her attention to the child, she saw the smile the girl was giving her, “Hello! Would you like some more water?”

Rosalie blinked then she smiled and grabbed her glass, holding it out to the girl, “Yes please. Thank you.”

The girl filled the glass with water from the pitcher she was holding, then she watched Rosalie take a sip and set her glass down on the table. The little girl set the pitcher down on the table, then she stepped around and took a seat across from the woman. Rosalie watched the child curiously, not sure what she was up to until she spoke, “What’s your name?”

Rosalie was surprised by the forwardness of the girl but answered her nonetheless with a smile on her face, “Rosalie. What’s yours?”

“Rika,” She answered, kicking her legs as she looked at the woman, “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot,” Rosalie said, leaning back in her seat as she took another sip of her water.

“How’d you get all those scars on your face?” She asked.

Rosalie wasn’t offended by the question, not in the least. This was a child she was speaking to, and children were curious. She set her cup down, still smiling kindly at Rika, “That’s a long story that I’d rather not go into today. Maybe some other time.”

The girl nodded and moved on, “Okay. Can I ask you something else?”

Rosalie nodded so Rika went on ahead, “Are you a pirate?”

Rosalie raised an amused eyebrow, “What makes you think that?”

The girl looked her over, “Well, you’re not a marine. You’re dressed kinda weird and you have knives. And you have an eyepatch. Pirates wear eyepatches.”

Rosalie smiled at the girl’s innocence, then she asked, “Do you like pirates?”

Rika looked around then, as if checking to see if anyone was listening in. She then leaned forward, gesturing for Rosalie to lean forward as well, then she whispered, “I think they’re really cool. But don’t tell anyone, okay?”

Rosalie smiled and nodded, “My lips are sealed.”

The girl then leaned back before she asked again, “So? Are you a pirate?”

Rosalie shrugged, “Maybe I am,” Then she lowered her voice to a whisper, “But don’t tell anyone, okay?”

Rika smiled bigger and nodded. Rosalie smiled as well, leaning back in her chair again and taking a swig of her water. The company was nice for a change, even if it was a child. She was kind to her, made interesting conversation. Anything was nice. She hadn’t had anyone that had wanted to talk with her in a few weeks. Hell, she hasn’t had anybody to talk to in years. The last person she could really talk to was Zoro, and she didn’t know where he was. She just knew they’d find each other eventually.

“So, what’s it like being a pirate?” Rika asked, kicking her legs back and forth, hands plated on the chair on either side of them, “How many islands have you been to? Have you been across the Grand Line? Are you the captain of a pirate crew? How many crew members do you have?”

“Wow,” Rosalie giggled, “Those sure are a lot of questions.”

The little girl smiled, “I’ve never met a pirate before, I just wanna know all I can!”

Rosalie leaned forward, placing her chin in her palm before she answered all of the girl’s questions, “I’ve been to about five islands. I have not been across the Grand Line yet. I am not the captain of a crew and do not wish to be. And I don’t have any crew members.”

The little girl furrowed her eyebrows curiously, even tilting her head to the side, “You don’t have any other crew members? How can you be a pirate without a crew?”

Rosalie actually frowned at that. She was sort of right. Without a crew, what was a pirate? Without friends who was she? She used to have Zoro, but she hadn’t found him yet. Right now, she was all alone. She swallowed thickly and cleared her throat, trying to regain her previous cheerfulness, “Well, I’m working on that. One day I’ll have a bunch of friends and we’ll be the best pirate crew the world has ever seen!”

Rika smiled again, perking up, “That’s sound exciting! I want to be a pirate too!”

Several people in the restaurant looked towards the girls at those words. Rosalie giggled nervously and leaned forward, lowering her voice to speak to the child, “Maybe don’t yell that so loud, yeah?”

Rika covered her mouth with both of her hands, forgetting where they were for a moment, “Whoops! Sorry!”

Rosalie giggled, “It’s okay.”

She ruffled the girl’s hair before she sat back, poking at the remainder of her meal. Rika started talking again, telling Rosalie about this and that. She didn’t really listen; she was too caught up in her own thoughts. She wouldn’t be spending much more time here on this island, she was starting to get impatient and wanted to reunite with her old friend soon. She just had no idea where he would be. She’s trying to think of the last place he was spotted. He’s become quite the big shot as a bounty hunter, and she remembers smiling big when she first saw a story about him in the paper. Of course, he’d do something like that. He was on his way to fulfilling his dream. She wanted to get a move on for hers as well. But she had to find Zoro first.

She wishes he’d hurry up and strike again, then at least he’d get a story and it would tell her where he was last spotted. Any clue would be great, but it’s been weeks since his name has been mentioned in the paper. Either he’s taking a break, or he got lost. She’s betting on the latter. Directionless fool.

“And then bam! He fell right on his face!” Rika giggled, smacking her hands together for dramatic effect, “It was really funny! But we couldn’t laugh or else we’d get in trouble.”

Rosalie furrowed her eyebrows. She hadn’t caught most of that story, so she really had no idea what the girl was talking about, but that last part garnered her attention, “Is he the town bully or something?”

She was just guessing here.

Rika looked around suspiciously for a moment before she set her eyes back on Rosalie and nodded, “Mhm.”

“Hm,” Rosalie crossed her arms and turned her attention to the door, looking outside into the street. A town bully, huh? Every town seemed to have one. Hers sure did. She didn’t want to think about _ them _ though, they were a dark spot in her memory. She’d much rather think of the dojo and Zoro, the good parts of her life back on that island.

“Are you looking for something?” Rika asked, garnering Rosalie’s attention once more.

“Huh?” She grunted, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

“You keep looking outside,” Rika observed, pointing to the door, “Are you waiting for somebody?”

This girl sure was observant.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Rosalie said with a smile turning up the corners of her mouth, “He’s a directionless fool though, so it’s taking me some time to find him.”

Rika tilted her head and though for a moment before she blurt out, “Is he your boyfriend?”

Rosalie couldn’t help it. She laughed. A deep and hearty laugh. She threw her head back and everything. After she regained her bearings and wiped the tears from her eyes, she answered the child’s question, “No, he’s just an old friend. He’s more like a brother to me, really.”

“Oh,” Rika said, seeming confused by Rika’s laughter but she continued otherwise, “What’s his name? Maybe I can help you find him?”

She really shouldn’t tell this child who he was. Zoro was well known for being brutal, and even a child such as Rika should know who he is. He’s pretty famous at this point. But on the other hand, Rika seemed rather cooperative. She didn’t really seem like a troublemaker. Rosalie really shouldn’t go around telling everybody who she was affiliated with though, she might get in trouble herself if anyone knew. It was probably for the best.

Rosalie looked out the door again before she went to tell Rika a lie, “He’s a nobody. Just a regular ‘ol…”

She trailed off when she caught sight of a familiar figure walking past the front of the bar. The wide shoulders, the green haramaki, that damn green bandana that he always used to wear. Her eyes widened in shock and she felt her heart skip a beat. There was no way. Was she seeing things? Of all the places he could’ve shown up, it was the Naval Base Town. She couldn’t believe her eyes. So, she stood up and went to investigate for herself.

The chair squeaked as the legs were pushed against the wooden floor, her hands planted firmly on the table. Rika watched her with curious and confused eyes, “Miss Rosalie?”

Rosalie smiled as excitement started to build, “Hang on, kid. I think I just found my guy.”

The little girl watched as Rosalie stepped away from the table and towards the door, seeing the excitement in her visible eye and the joy in her smile. Rosalie pushed the swinging wooden doors open, stepping out onto the street and eyes landing on the back retreating from her. 

That was him.

She smiled a tad bigger, not being able to help herself. She called out to him, “Zoro!”

The man stopped in his tracks. He didn’t seem to recognize her voice, as his hand went to one of his sheathed swords. She took a few steps towards him as he began to turn around, his dark eyes meeting hers once he’d faced her. She smiled even bigger.

That was him!

Immediately his hand dropped from his swords, and his eyes widened in surprise. Rosalie smiled bigger than she’s sure she’s ever smiled before. She couldn’t believe it! It was really him! She took a few more steps forward, and it wasn’t until Zoro said her name that the reality of what was going on finally hit her, “Rose?”

She ran as fast as she could to him, crashing into him roughly. He barely stumbled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder as she giggled happily. Zoro couldn’t help but smile either. It’d been so long since they’d seen each other. Rosalie was clinging to him, laughing happily into his shoulder; Zoro joined in on the happy laughter. They embraced for a moment more before he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her far away enough so he could see her face, wanting to take it in. He smiled a little wider. It really is her!

He grabbed a strand of her purple hair in between his fingers and raised an eyebrow, “You cut your hair.”

Rosalie smiled and brought her own hand up to her hair, “Yeah, I didn’t like it long. It looks better this way.”

Zoro nodded in agreement, “It suits you.”

She finally pulled away from him, though her hold on his upper arms remained, “Come on, let’s go catch up. I know this great little bar. They have sake.”

Zoro smiled that cocky grin Rosalie had missed so much, “Sake is all I needed to hear.”

Rosalie giggled and finally released him, turning on her heel and leading him into the restaurant she had just been eating and chatting with Rika in. They had a lot of catching up to do.  
0-0-0-0-0  
Zoro sure had been up to a lot these past few years, which Rosalie already knew. But hearing his stories in his own words was so much better than the way the papers told them. He didn’t seem to think what he did was all that big of a deal, but Rosalie had informed him of the name he had made for himself. He was feared among many, especially pirates. Rosalie on the other hand thought what she had done so far was pretty great! She loved traveling around and seeing the world, it was all so new and fresh! It was always one of her dreams to travel, see the world from outside that little island and in a new perspective than the way she learned about things in books and newspapers. Of course, her main dream was something else. But that was a topic for another time.

“You guys sure are cool!” Rika said as she stood next to their table, a broom in her hand as she neared finishing sweeping the floors for the afternoon.

Zoro smiled cockily at the girl, “You better believe it!”

Rosalie rolled her eyes and took a swig of sake, leaning back comfortably in her seat before she told Rika, “Don’t believe anything he says. He’s full of crap.”

“Hey!” Zoro snapped, sending his old friend a glare, though the look only made Rosalie laugh.

“You guys must be really good friends,” Rika said, looking between the two of them with a sweet smile, “You said you’ve been separated for years and you guys are already talking like you’ve been together this whole time!”

Rosalie smiled softly at those words, relaxing her shoulders, “Like I said. He’s like a brother to me. We’re that close.”

She crossed her fingers to show the girl just how close they were, and Rika smiled before she noticed the two’s cups were empty, “Oh, here! Let me get you guys some more drinks!”

“Thanks kid,” Zoro said as the child took the empty cups over to the bar where her mother was working. Zoro turned to look back at Rosalie, smiling his usual cocky grin, “You’re good with people. You haven’t lost your touch.”

“I’m good with kids,” Rosalie shrugged, “Grown ups on the other hand...”

She shook her head and Zoro laughed, “Yeah. Grown ups can be a pain in the ass.”

“Agreed,” She nodded, then she gestured towards Zoro, “I mean, it’s a miracle I put up with you!”

Zoro glared again, “Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Rosalie broke into a fit of laughter again, holding her stomach as she did so, “You never change! You’re still just as easy to irritate!”

Zoro’s face flushed and he sat back in his seat, crossing his arms and turning his head to avoid her gaze, “Whatever…”

It was silent for a minute between them, both of them relaxed in their seats. Rosalie tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling, smiling softly as she replayed the events of the afternoon over again in her head. It was nice to finally be reunited with him. She had really missed him. It was such a peaceful afternoon, better than she could have ever imagined. So, of course it had to be ruined.

The door to the restaurant was suddenly kicked open, garnering the attention of everyone inside. A large dog walked inside, growling and glaring at everyone; several people cried out and shrunk back in fear. The dog jumped up on a table, using an empty chair that had been vacated by the occupier when the dog showed up. It started eating off the plate the man had previously been eating off of, and Rosalie was in shock at the way this all just suddenly turned into chaos. Whose dog is that? Where is it’s owner and why aren’t they watching after it? Is it a stray?

Suddenly, Rika was beside it, a look of fear in her eyes as she lifted the broom she was holding in her hands and started whacking the dog with it, “No! Stop that!”

Rosalie felt a quick pang of fear for the girl. That dog was big, and Rika was not. That dog could seriously hurt her if she wasn’t careful. She went to stand up, to go and grab the child before she got injured, but she was stopped before she even started by a voice at the door, “Hey, you!”

Rosalie looked to the door, finding a man standing there with a sword resting over his shoulder. He wore a cocky grin, and something about his neat blonde hair annoyed the girl. She didn’t like his face. It was irritating. His voice even more so, “You gunna complain about what my pet-sama’s doin’?”

Rika looked terrified. She had halted her movements, that look of fear in her eyes looking more intense as time went on. Her mother looked fearful as well from behind the bar, calling out for her daughter nervously, “Rika! Stop that! We’ll get in trouble if we go against him!”

Rika looked like she wanted to cry as the man at the door chuckled darkly. How Rosalie wanted to smack that stupid smile right off of his face. The dog turned to Rika and snarled, seemingly unhappy that she had hit him with the broom. He reared back before he jumped forward at her, the girl letting out a scream as she was attacked. Or almost anyway. Rosalie was about to jump forward, hands flying to her knives on either hip. But before she could even get them out of their sheaths a stool was thrown across the room, hitting the dog in it’s side and making it crumble to the ground.

Rosalie turned her head and looked to Zoro in shock, seeing the stoic expression on his face as he took a sip of his sake nonchalantly. The shock quickly faded, and her anxiety quelled. He hasn’t changed a bit. She had to smile, even when a couple visitors to the restaurant started mumbling that Zoro would get in trouble for what he just did.

The man at the door glared and pointed his sword at Zoro, though he looked more frightened than threatening, “Who the hell are you?! Don’t tell me you’re…” He swallowed nervously, seeming to recognize his face as he took a few steps closer, “…pirate hunter Zoro?”

“And if I am?” Zoro asked, voice low.

Rosalie stood next to him, watching the two exchange words. She wasn’t even holding her breath. Rika and the people of this restaurant seemed to know who this guy was. He was apparently a big deal. Zoro was in trouble all right. Figures. And they just reunited too. The blonde started waving his sword around as if it were a toy, yelling at Zoro, “Why is a pirate hunter defying the navy?!”

Zoro grumbled, “Just shut up and let me eat in peace!”

He then took a bite of what was on his plate. The blonde was not at all pleased by the swordsman’s attitude. He raised his sword above his head, closing his eyes when he began to strike. Coward, “Why, you…”

As soon as he swung it down Zoro leaned back and out of the way, the sword imbedding itself in the wooden counter. The blonde stepped back when Zoro kicked his leg up, hitting the hilt of the sword and sending it flying into the air recklessly. The blade connected with the ceiling, sticking there before Zoro stood and swung his fist at the blonde. He struck him in the face and sent him flying into the wall, and everyone watched as he slid to the ground and crumpled forward. Zoro stepped forward, a mean glare on his face as he pulled out one of his swords and placed the blade mere centimeters from the blonde’s neck, which in turn caused the man to cry out in fear.

“You’re annoying me,” Zoro snapped, “Both you and your pet-sama.”

The blonde trembled in fear, but that only lasted a moment. Soon, a sly grin pulled at his lips and he spoke cockily, “You do realize that if my dad finds out about this, they’re gunna get executed for sure!”

His eyes were on Rika and her mother, who pulled her daughter into her arms at the man’s words. Suddenly, Rosalie felt anger course through her as she narrowed her eyes. _ Just who the hell is this guy? _ He began to stand, keeping as close to the wall as he could so Zoro’s blade didn’t graze his skin, “What do you say? Let’s make a deal!”

_ A deal? _ Rosalie didn’t like the sound of this.

“You get strung up in place of this mother and daughter!” He started, still smiling that gross, sly grin, “For… yeah, one month. If you can survive for one month, I’ll let you live, too. What do you say?”

Rosalie didn’t like this guy. He was too smug and cocky. She reached for her knives. He was irritating, she wanted to end this guy right here and right now before he started any more trouble. This was all his fault to begin with. Before Rosalie could even make a move Zoro spoke up again, “One month.”

It wasn’t a question; it was a confirmation.

He dropped his sword, letting the blade imbed in the wooden floor before he surrendered himself to the blonde. Rosalie watched as he turned on his heel and let the blonde lead him to the door, passing her as they went. She didn’t miss the little cocky grin he made sure only she saw as he passed, and he muttered, “Sorry to cut the reunion short. See you in a month.”

Then he walked out with the blonde. Rika stood with her mother; the bar quiet as they waited for the shock of all of that drama to fade. Rika was the first to speak, breaking away from her mother and rushing over to Rosalie. She looked upset, tears welling in her eyes as she balled her fists in front of her and apologized profusely, “Miss Rosalie, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have done that! Now he’s in trouble all because of me and I—”

Rosalie placed a gentle hand on the girl’s head, stopping her in her ranting apology. The girl looked up at her in confusion, not understanding even further when she saw the smile gracing the woman’s lips, “Huh?”

Rosalie chuckled and looked towards the still swinging doors, “So that’s the town bully, huh?”

Rika blinked and got still when Rosalie turned her attention towards her, their eyes connecting; Rosalie spoke again, “It’ll be okay, Rika. Zoro knows what he’s doing. I trust him, so you should too.”

Rika was surprised. She couldn’t understand how this woman was so positive that Zoro would be okay, or how she was even smiling at all. Rosalie dropped her hand from on top of Rika’s head, turning and going back to the bar to take a seat and finish her sake. It was like she wasn’t even worried. Not in the least bit. She had total faith in her friend. Rika couldn’t believe it.

_ Pirates are so cool! _  
0-0-0-0-0  
It had been three weeks that Zoro had been tied up in the yard, and Rosalie hadn’t gone to check on him even once. She didn’t need to; she knew he was fine. He’s Roronoa Zoro, the strongest man she knew. He’s okay. She sat in the bar again, Rika’s mother having served her sake. She was thinking about lunch now, but maybe she’d give it a few more minutes. She could go for another glass of sake.   
Footsteps sounded from around the bar, a little girl making herself known as she stepped away. Rosalie quirked an eyebrow, noticing the plate in her hands and the determined look on her face. Before she could start towards the door, Rosalie stood and placed a foot down in front of her. The little girl halted, frowning as she tilted her head back to look up at the purple-haired girl. Rosalie smiled at her, “And where are you going with that onigiri?”

Rika swallowed nervously, grip tightening around the rim of the plate, “U-um…”

“Let me guess,” Rosalie tapped a finger to her chin in thought, “The person that’s for: he’s tall, kinda beefy, hair looks grass? Am I right or am I right?”

Rika frowned and pouted, “It’s been three weeks! I know he’s hungry!”

“Rika, I’ve told you time and time again; Zoro is fine,” Rosalie scolded, grabbing the back of the girl’s shirt and dragging her over to sit down at an empty table, “The only thing that’ll happen if you go over there is you getting hurt.”

“But I won’t get hurt!” Rika said, pleading in her eyes, “He’s starving, Miss Rosalie! I just want to bring him some food!”

“What if you get caught?” Rosalie said, then she made a face, “And what did I tell you about calling me that?”

“I won’t get caught though!” Rika promised, still holding the onigiri protectively in her grasp, “I’m sneaky! I can do it!”

Rosalie shook her head, “You sure are stubborn.”

“Like you have room to talk…” Rika mumbled.

“What was that?” Rika asked, even though she heard her.

“Nothing!” Rika called, and Rosalie tried to hide her smile as Rika continued, “Come on! Just let me go! I promise I’ll be careful!”

“No,” Rosalie said with a shake of her head, “It’s too dangerous.”

“But—”

“I could tell your mom about what you’re trying to do,” Rosalie said, mocking as if she were thinking deeply about this, “And I’m sure she wouldn’t be too pleased knowing what her daughter was attempting to do.”

Rika frowned and slumped her shoulders, sinking in on herself. She released a deep and defeated sigh, “Fine.”

Rosalie smiled in triumph, “Alright. Then, if you’ll excuse me.”

She stood and made her way back over to the bar where her half empty glass of sake was still sitting. She sat back down and was about to take another sip when she heard light footsteps suddenly dash away and fade. She turned around in her seat quickly to find that Rika had disappeared, and she silently cursed to herself.

_ Dammit. _

_ I’m a colossal dumbass. _

She banged her fist down onto the countertop, then she sighed. Oh well. Rika was right, she’d be fine. If Zoro was there, everything would be okay. Even all tied up he would be able to protect her. He wouldn’t let anything happen. She grabbed her glass and downed the rest of the cup, flagging down the woman working behind the bar who had just come back to the front, “Miss! Another round, please!”

The woman did as she was asked, bringing Rosalie another glass of sake. She stopped at the counter and looked around placing a hand on her hip, concern in her eyes, “Now where has Rika run off to? She was supposed to be waiting tables.”

Rosalie chugged half the sake in her hand, then she looked up at the mother briefly before looking around the bar, “You know, I don’t know… I could’ve sworn I just saw her,” She didn’t particularly enjoy lying to Rika’s mother, but she didn’t want to worry her either, “Oh, I think she told me she was going up the road to get more yeast. Said you were running low.”

“Hm,” The woman hummed, thinking it over for a moment before she nodded, “Well, we are almost out… As long as she’s back in a few minutes, I can’t be understaffed.”

Rosalie then tipped her head back and chugged the rest of her drink before setting the glass roughly down on the table and meeting eyes with the woman, “Well look at that. I’m suddenly available.”

The woman looked her over before she smiled and shook her head, “Oh no. You don’t have to do that, Rosalie. You’re a visitor here on this island, I could never ask you to—”

“What table needs what?” Rosalie asked, standing and looking around, “I’m pretty quick on my feet, and can handle them all in five minutes.”

The woman blinked in surprise, not expecting to see such determination in such a task as this one. Well, she did seem rather happy about this… She released a deep sigh and smiled incredulously, “Well, alright. Here’s the orders that Rika was taking. Think you can handle bringing all of this to the customers?”

Rosalie looked over the notepad quickly before nodding and smiling wide, “Easy peasy! Just give me the drinks and I’m off!”

And so that’s what happened. Rosalie covered Rika’s shift as she was out sneaking into the courtyard where Zoro was currently tied up and starving. If she was lucky, she’d be able to get the food to Zoro and he could sneak in a meal. Rosalie believed Rika would be okay, she was a sneaky kid and even with Zoro bound the way he was he wouldn’t let anything happen to her. She had complete faith in them both.

She served each table like it was nothing, waiting on them like she’d done it for years. She’d never worked before in her life, especially nothing like this, but she’d had plenty of practice as a child. She had to wait on _ those assholes _ for her entire childhood. The difference here was that these people were actually rather nice, and they smiled and thanked her when she gave them their drinks or food. She didn’t miss the odd looks she received though, she always got those. The concerned or looks of disgust that were quickly covered by a kind smile. She knew she looks heinous, but the stares she never got used to. They always felt like a little knife stabbing her in the gut. It hurt every time. But she could do nothing but go on with her life and ignore them to the best of her ability.  
At least the people here tried to be polite. That was all she could ask for.

She’d been waiting the tables for at least forty-five minutes when she finally took her break. She released a tired huff and wiped the sweat beading on her forehead when she heard a glass clink behind her. She turned and saw Rika’s mother standing there, smiling kindly. Rosalie’s eyes drifted to the glass, “Sake?”

“Water,” The woman corrected, “You’ve been running around so fast I thought you’d never take a break! Have a drink of water, it’s refreshing.”

Rika nodded in appreciation, taking the glass and taking a long swig and, damn that’s some good water! She hadn’t realized she’d drank half the cup until she set it down, then she looked back out at the occupants in the bar chatting idly amongst themselves, “You’ve got quite the business going here. It’s nice.”

The woman smiled, flattered, “Thank you. It’s so nice to hear you say that.”

Rosalie nodded curtly, “Everyone’s so nice here. If it wasn’t for life dragging me along by a leash I could stay here and live a happy life, I think.”

“You’re always welcome back,” The mother said, garnering Rosalie’s attention to her once again, “Whether you travel across the grand line and come back beaten bloody by the sea, you’re still welcome to come in and have a glass of sake. Anytime.”

Rosalie smiled at the woman’s kindness, “That’s very sweet of you. I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

It was a nice moment broken up too soon, and by the man that Rosalie almost took her knife to the other day no less. He bust in through the door and waltzed in like he owned the place, two marines following behind him to protect him from anyone who dare tried anything. Rosalie specifically because she was already itching for her knives, until she remembered she was ordered to take them off while she was serving, and they were hidden behind the bar.

The blonde walked in and took a seat at an unoccupied table, setting a foot up on it and slinging an arm around the back of the chair, a shit eating grin on his face. Then he opened his mouth and spouted bullshit, “I’m hungry! Let us all eat for free!”

Rosalie’s hand tightened into a fist as she glared at the man, but she didn’t make a move. She wouldn’t want things to get messy, and she’d really rather not get arrested like Zoro had been. It took every ounce of her strength though to hold herself back when the man continued to run his mouth, “Hey! Bring me some booze!” He glared around the bar, looking for a waiter or waitress that could assist him, “Quit dawdling! Hurry it up!”

The people in the bar were looking at him in fear, knowing who he was and what he was capable of doing, so they simply stayed out of his way. Rosalie did notice a red-headed girl watching him though, not a lick of concern or fear on her face. She just continued to drink from her mixed drink that Rosalie had served her just moments ago. She must be from out of town like her. 

Rika’s mother stepped forward, an empty wine glass and bottle of red wine in her hands as she stopped beside the blonde, who’s name Rosalie had learned was Helmeppo. She set the glass in his hand and poured him a hefty amount of wine as he went on to brag about himself and what he’d been up to lately, “Oh yes. I’ve been bored lately, so I’ve decided to execute Zoro tomorrow. Look forward to it.”

He then began to laugh and as he did that, Rosalie felt all the blood drain from her face. He was what? He was going to execute Zoro? Tomorrow? _ But he promised! _ He said one month with no food and Zoro was free to go! He was allowed to live! _ What’s this bullshit?! _ Rosalie felt her shock and fear quickly be replaced with rage. Her fingers twitched at her sides and her features contorted quickly into a scowl. She needed her knives. She wanted to kill this son of a bitch. No. Her knives were too far away, they’d know she was up to something by the time she got her hands on them. She’d have to go with a bare fists attack. That’d work out alright. She could hurt him really good that way with enough force behind her blows. Yeah, that’d work.

Before she could even attempt to go forward with her plan on beating the shit out of this guy, she heard light footsteps slapping across the wooden floor. She turned her attention to the sound, seeing a boy in a straw hat running towards Helmeppo. Before anyone could even begin to comprehend what was going on, the boy struck his fist right into Helmeppo’s jaw, spilling his wine and sending the man into the wall behind him. The glass broke on the floor and the chair fell over as Helmeppo grabbed at his sore face and whimpered in pain, tears pooling in his eyes as he looked up at the boy who seemed to suddenly tower over him, “W-what the hell are you doing?!”

Rosalie was surprised herself. Who was this kid? Why did he punch Helmeppo? He’d been talking about executing Zoro, was this kid mad on Zoro’s behalf as well? But why? Did he know Zoro? Zoro had never told Rosalie about a kid with a straw hat. He’d only ever briefly talked about his old bounty hunter pals Johnny and Yosaku. 

The boy went to throw another punch but was stopped by a kid with glasses who held him back and pleaded with him to stop, “Luffy-san! Please stop!”

“This guy is scum!” The boy yelled, not look of anger in his eyes, he just looked rather crazed. As if rage had taken him over.

“Y-you hit me!” Helmeppo cried out, still holding his face as his ‘bodyguards’ hovered over him, “I’m Captain Morgan’s son, you know!”

“So what?” The boy called Luffy snapped, not seeming to give a rat’s ass who this guy was related to; the other boy still had to hold him back, and it seemed to be taking every ounce of his strength to do so.

Helmeppo was in tears, still holding his swollen jaw as he cried, “I’m gunna tell my dad and he’s gunna execute you!”

The boy tried to take a step forward, fist clenched threateningly at the blonde, “Fight me yourself!”

“Luffy-san! Calm down!” The bespectacled boy tried, having broken out into a sweat trying to hold his friend back, “Are you trying to get on the navy’s bad side?!”

“I’ve made up my mind, Koby!” The taller boy said, “I’m… going to have Zoro join my crew!”

Rosalie’s eyes widened, as did the boy’s who was holding the slim boy back. He was gunna have Zoro join his crew? What crew? Was he a pirate? Did he not know that Zoro’s title was literally ‘pirate hunter?’ This kid seemed pretty determined though, so he either he didn’t know who Zoro was, or he was just really stubborn and determined to recruit him. 

Helmeppo was helped to his feet by his bodyguards, sniffling and pointing a threatening finger at the boy, at least he was trying to be threatening anyway, “You’re going to be in a lot of trouble! Just you wait, Straw Hat!”

The boy with said straw hat grabbed it off the floor where it had fallen to and placed it back onto his head gently, his eyes still full of rage as he stared at the blonde who flinched at his stare. He was helped out of the bar by the two navy officers, and after he was gone there was a collective sigh of relief. Rosalie ignored the nervous muttering that the bar was suddenly full of, instead she focused her attention on the boy who was adjusting his hat on his head, looking at the door that Helmeppo was just carried out of.

She got a determined look on her face before she marched over to him and his pink-haired friend, stopping behind him and raising her voice loud and clear for him to hear, not caring who else heard her, “Who the hell are you?”

The two boys turned around to face her, one face nervous and the other uncaring. The boy’s mood quickly seemed to change though. His eyes were no longer full of rage, instead curiosity filled them as he jutted a thumb into his chest and introduced himself, “I’m Monkey D. Luffy. I’m gunna be the King of Pirates.”

The absolute absurdity of that statement almost sent her into a fit of laughter, but at the same time he seemed to sure of himself, so confident. Who was she to laugh at him? She wishes she had that much confidence. She had to smile at his words; she put her hands on her hips and replied, “That’s quite the bold statement? Don’t you think that’s a little far-fetched?”

Luffy didn’t seem to understand why she would say something like that. He shook his head and frowned, furrowing his eyebrows curiously, “Not really. I’m gunna be the King of Pirates. It’s gunna happen.”

Rosalie smiled a little bigger, crossing her arms now and shifting all of her weight onto one foot, “And you want Roronoa Zoro to join your crew?”

“Mhm,” Luffy nodded.

It was the other boy’s turn to speak now, “A-and who are you? You just waltzed over here like you know the situation! What do you want?”

Rosalie turned her gaze down at the boy, smiling cockily as she reached out and poked him in the forehead, “Well, I’ve only known the elusive pirate hunter almost my entire life.”

The boy stumbled back and rubbed his forehead where Rosalie had flicked him, then Luffy’s eyes widened and he asked quite loudly, pointing a finger at the girl excitedly, “You know him?!”

Rosalie nodded and smiled proudly, hands going back to rest of her hips, “He’s like a brother to me!”

Luffy beamed then, seeming extremely excited now, “That’s great! You can help us!”

“What?!” The smaller boy turned to the guy in the straw hat, seeming panicked, “Luffy-san! We don’t even know her! She could be lying!”

“Why would she do that?” Luffy asked, tilting his head and frowning curiously.

“I promise I’m not lying…” Rosalie trailed off, thinking hard for a moment before she asked, “What’s your name?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but Luffy did it for him, “That’s Koby. He’s going to join the Navy.”

“Luffy-san! She looks dangerous, what if she—” He cut himself off, seeming to realize what he had just said and he quickly tried to explain himself, waving his hands around frantically, “W-wait! That’s not what I meant! You look fine! I just—”

“It’s alright,” Rosalie said, putting a hand out gently to calm him before she turned her attention to Luffy again, “So, Luffy was it?” He nodded so she continued, “Zoro is about to be executed according to that pompous ass, and we both seem to want to help him. How about we work together to get him out of there?”

Luffy didn’t think it over for very long, “Then you can both join my crew!”

“Luffy-san!” Koby pleaded, gripping Luffy’s arm tight, which didn’t seem to bother the straw hatted boy at all.

“Depends,” Rosalie said, not too eager on this idea, “Where are you headed, future King of Pirates?”

Luffy beamed at the title, giggling his unique laugh as he told her, “We’re headed for the Grand Line!”

What a coincidence, that’s where she was headed too. Her and Zoro were going to go there together once they reunited, but obviously that turned out a lot differently than they had planned. Joining a pirate crew wasn’t something she really had in mind, but she always thought pirates were rather cool. She can even recall daydreaming about being a big pirate crew when she was a child, imagining all the friends and love she could have being a part of something like that. It was all a pipe dream of course, but this Luffy guy didn’t seem so bad. It’s not like she really had to join him anyway in the end, she could just say yes to him for now and have him help her get Zoro out of his confinements and then they could ditch him in the end.

Ah, what the hell.

“Alright, Monkey D. Luffy,” Rosalie said, smiling and holding out a hand, “I’ll join your pirate crew, but not until Zoro is free.”

“That was the plan!” Luffy said with a wide smile before he took a deep breath and threw his arms up in the air, not caring at all that anybody heard him when he yelled, “Let’s go and rescue Zoro!”  
Rosalie smiled and shook her head in amusement, “Yeah, let’s do that.”

She grabbed her knives before following Luffy and Koby out of the bar. She smiled in anticipation, hands itching to grab her knives and just go crazy. She’d gladly take out anybody who dared attempt to hurt her friend. She wouldn’t let anyone touch a single hair on his head. They’d lose their fingers before they could even try. She smiled again as she followed behind the boys, watching Luffy’s back as he led the way.

She didn’t realize it now, but this would be the first of many crazy adventures she would share with the crazy captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Have a good day/night! Until next time!


	4. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking Zoro out turns out to be more chaotic than originally planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back and presenting chapter four! I'm not super proud of this one because I'm no good at writing fight scenes, but I tried my best! I hope you guys can enjoy it anyway!

“So, what’s the plan here, kid?” Rosalie asked, hands on her hips as she stood at the wall, where on the other side Zoro was tied up waiting unknowingly for his execution, “Are we just gunna waltz in and break him out or do you actually have some sort of plan here?”

“Yep!” Luffy chirped, not really specifying what he meant by that.

Rosalie furrowed her eyebrows and gave the boy a confused look, “Yep as in the first or second one?”

“The first one!” Luffy replied, and Rosalie’s eye immediately widened.

“What?! Luffy-san, that’s crazy!” Koby said, running around to stand in front of Luffy, blocking him from going inside, “What if you’re caught?! Your luck must run out somewhere!”

Luffy laughed that unique laugh of his and Rosalie slumped her shoulders in disbelief, “You’re insane.”

“No! I just think what the Navy is doing here is wrong!” Luffy said, following up with, “And I really want Zoro to join my crew!”

“If you just walk right in there you could possibly get yourself or the rest of us killed,” Rosalie tried explaining to him, arms crossed across her middle, “I really think we should all think this over for a minute.”

Luffy pouted and threw an arm back, gesturing to the wall behind him, “But he’s right there! I can go in there and untie him, and we can leave now!”

“This is incredibly dangerous,” Rosalie said, pinching the bridge of her nose, “There are hundreds of marines stationed at this base, including Ax-Hand Morgan. You do know who that is, right?”

Luffy thought it over for an entire second before he shook his head, “Nope.”

“Do you even read the paper?!” Rosalie snapped; she was having a hard time believing this kid.

“Nope!” Luffy chirped again, giggling once more.

“Oh my God…” Rosalie muttered, rubbing a hand across her forehead in frustration, “We’re all gunna die…”

“No, we won’t!” Luffy said, smiling confidently with hands on his hips, “If we die then you and Zoro can’t join my crew, so if we work together everything will be fine!”

Rosalie caught eyes with him again, seeing that big gleeful smile on his face and wondering how anyone could be so confident and positive. She didn’t even know what to say to him right now, she was too surprised by his attitude. So, she simply sighed and placed her face in her hands and mumbled through them, “Alright… Kid, we really need a plan here. Just walking in and untying Zoro is not going to be so simple. Somebody will see us and—”

“Um, Rosalie-san?” Koby interrupted her, and the girl lifted her head from her hands to look at the boy as he pointed at the wall behind him, “He already went inside.”

Rosalie really shouldn’t be surprised, but she still cursed, “God dammit…”

Both her and Koby ran to the wall, climbing up and peering over the top to try and see just what Luffy was really going to do. She wasn’t expecting the shock to hit her like it did, but it happened. Her eye widened when she saw her friend for the first time in three weeks. He looked a bit thinner, his eyes a bit sunken, but still he held that strength she always saw in those eyes, even if he did look a bit out of it. As if he was stuck in a dream. He must be thinking about something, not much else to do than that in his situation really. She really didn’t like seeing him all tied up like that, making him helpless. Zoro was never helpless, he always had a trick up his sleeve, but here he was. It was in these times that his true heart was shown. He remained tied up her for three weeks just to protect Rika and her mother. It was admirable, but also incredibly stupid. Anyone else would be dead by now.

She now, much to her shock, somewhat agreed with Luffy. If she had seen Zoro just moments before she would’ve gladly stormed in alongside Luffy and untied her old friend. Seeing him like this was making her angry and sad.

“He’s gunna get us all killed…” Koby whispered next to her, and Rosalie looked at him briefly before her eyes finally found Luffy, who had his back turned to her and Koby as he stood right in front of Zoro and stared at him.

“What the hell is he doing?” Rosalie whispered, squinting with her good eye to try and see if she could gauge Zoro’s reaction to the boy standing before him.

She saw his lips moving, a somewhat disgruntled look on his face before Luffy started speaking to him; Koby whispered to her, “What are they saying?”

Rosalie shrugged as she too tried to hear what was being said, “I don’t know. They’re too far away for me to hear.”

Luffy stepped forward a couple of steps, hands going to rest on his hips as he said something else. Zoro’s disgruntled look became more intense, as if he didn’t like what the boy with the straw hat was saying. The two were complete opposites, Rosalie doesn’t know how they could ever get along. There’s no way they could be on the same crew. Zoro would kill him he was so loud.

Rosalie saw that cocky grin cross Zoro’s face, and she wondered just what they were talking about. Should she go in there? She kind of wanted to, but the more of them that went in the louder it will be. That would only draw the marines towards them.

“Quit deciding on your own!” Zoro suddenly yelled, Rosalie hearing those words loud and clear.

Luffy beamed and crossed his arms, saying something else before Zoro glared at him and yelled again, “You’re really getting on my nerves!”

Rosalie sighed and shook her head as Koby spoke up again as Luffy ran off towards the gate, “Zoro-san is your friend, right?”

Rosalie turned her head to look at him, features softening as she nodded, “Yeah. I’ve known him since I was a kid. Why?”

Koby’s eyes never left Zoro’s form, “Do you think he’ll actually join Luffy-san’s pirate crew?”

Rosalie looked back to Zoro as he watched Luffy run, calling out to him that he was going the wrong way. Rosalie thought they were too different, but… She shrugged, “I really don’t know. Zoro’s surprised me many times in the past, I don’t see why he wouldn’t surprise me now by becoming a pirate.”

“And what about you?” Koby asked, hands nervously gripping the ledge of the stone wall, refusing to make eye contact with the girl, “Are you going to become a pirate?”

Rosalie looked at him for a moment, wondering why he was asking these questions, then she smiled softly and shrugged, “I don’t know… I guess it depends on what Zoro decides to do. I’m going where he’s going. We’ve been apart for long enough.”

Koby’s fingers gripped the ledge tighter; it was surprising he wasn’t slicing his skin open with how tight he was holding on. He was about to say something back to Rosalie, something that he seemed to think was rather important, but they were both suddenly distracted when Luffy very loudly yelled, “Gum-Gum Rocket!”

Rosalie’s eyes widened in shock and a little bit of fear when she saw his arms literally stretch across the yard and grab onto a post, launching himself across and over towards the base. He laughed the whole time he flew. Rosalie had never seen something like that before. _ Just who the hell is this guy?! _ Luffy brushed himself off when he reached the base before he ran around to try and find the entrance, calling back to Zoro before he disappeared from sight, “I’ll be right back with your sword!”

And then he was gone.

Rosalie was so in shock Koby had to shake her to get her to snap out of it, “Rosalie-san, come on! While Luffy is busy with the marines we can rescue Zoro-san!”

She blinked as she snapped out of her reverie, turning to look just in time to see Koby climbing over the wall and jumping down into the courtyard. He gestured with his hand for her to follow him, “Come on!”

Rosalie finally returned to reality, furrowing her eyebrows in determination before she cursed to herself before she jumped the wall after Koby, “Fucking hell…”

Her feet hit the ground and she ran after Koby who was already at Zoro’s side, standing on his tip toes to reach where Zoro’s arm was bound as Zoro snapped at him, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“I’m trying to help you,” Koby said, struggling with the knots.

“You know if you do that, you’re—”

“No need to be so snappy with the kid, Zoro,” Rosalie said as she stopped in front of him, arms crossed and smug smile gracing her lips, “He’s just trying to help.”

Zoro looked up and his face slacked with surprise when he saw her, “Rose? What are you doing here? It’s dangerous, you should—”

“As if I can’t hold my own,” She said, rolling her eyes, “Please Zoro, do you even know me at all?”

He was quiet at that and Rosalie simply smiled at him, knowing he was just being overprotective. She almost laughed at the look on his face, but Koby spoke up again, “Please escape, Zoro-san.”

Again, Zoro’s face contorted into an annoyed expression, “You’ll be killed for doing that, you know!”

“Well, we’re not gunna just leave you here,” Rosalie said, stepping over to assist Koby, going to take her knife out to cut the ropes.

“You’re both a pain in my ass,” Zoro said, glaring at them both.

“Right back at ya, you grass demon,” Rosalie said.

“Hey!” He snapped at her for that nickname, but she only snickered.

Koby wasn’t listening to either of them, he was going on about something else about the marines, which sparked both Rosalie and Zoro’s attention, “I want to be an honorable marine! What these guys are doing here just isn’t right!”

Zoro looked at Koby as if he were an idiot, snapping at him once again “Stop! I can’t escape! I only got ten days until—”

“You’re going to be executed tomorrow!” Koby cut him off.

“What?!” Zoro’s eyes widened, peering down at Koby for a moment longer before he turned to Rosalie and asked, “Rose… Is that true?”

Rosalie’s smile had fallen, and her features had turned solemn as she nodded in confirmation, “That blonde bastard never intended on honoring your agreement. He just wanted to make you suffer before he killed you,” Rosalie’s fists clenched and she tightened her jaw as anger suddenly coursed through her, her own words making reality set in a bit plus the shocked look on Zoro’s face made the rage kick in, “Son of a bitch…”

“Luffy-san got angry and punched him in the face!” Koby explained, still working on the knot keeping Zoro’s arm bound.

Zoro’s shocked expression faded as he turned his head and looked straight ahead, avoiding both Koby and Rosalie’s eyes, “He did?”

Koby nodded as he continued to explain, “The Navy is after Luffy-san now,” He momentarily stopped and turned to offer Zoro a nervous smile, “I won’t ask you to be a pirate, but please help Luffy-san!”

Zoro’s face went back to it’s stoic expression after Koby said that, and he looked ahead and seemed to think it over. Rosalie stayed quiet as she pulled her knife out of its sheath, but Koby kept on, “Luffy-san’s the only one who can save you! And I think you’re also the only one who can save Luffy-san now!”

Zoro didn’t say anything, he simply stayed silent. There was a brief moment of silence between Koby’s speech and the second that several marines made themselves known, “End of the line!”

Everyone froze, turning to look and see the marines standing before them, guns pointed right at them at the ready. Zoro didn’t seem all too fazed, though Rosalie knew he was panicking a little. He was tied up after all, not to mention defenseless. Koby immediately started to panic, going back to trying to untie Zoro’s arm, and Rosalie turned to the marines, free hand going to hover over her knife on her other hip. Her good eye scanned the marines, seeing probably a dozen standing there, and then her eye widened when she saw the rather large man standing in the middle of the group. Axe-Hand Morgan.

The name’s fitting.

“For the crime of treachery against me, I’ll now execute all three of you where you stand!” He snapped, stepping around his men and coming closer to all of them.

“Oh no…” Koby whined, voice shaky, “This isn’t good!”

“No shit!” Zoro snapped, tugging at the restraints on his arms, “Get me out of here, would ya!”

“I’m tyring!” Koby said, pulling on the ropes, his panic making it more difficult for him to work.

“Were you three and that straw hat kid plannin’ a coup or something?!” Morgan yelled, getting closer.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, both hands gripping her knives now, at the ready, “We’re not with that dumbass. I’m just here to rescue my friend from your ugly ass.”

He didn’t seem to like what she had to say, not that she cared anyway, “You’ll regret saying such things to me, little girl.”

Rosalie had to scoff, “I could kick your ass with a twig.”

He narrowed his eyes further, looking rather angry now. His face even looked kind of red with rage, “All of you are scum under my authority!” He said before he began to order his men around, “Aim!”

Rosalie’s eyes narrowed when he spoke, and the weapons were aimed at all three of them. She briefly looked behind her and moved to cover both Zoro and Koby with her body as a shield, something Zoro didn’t like at all. His eyes were shining with fear, both for his life but mostly for hers. She was putting herself in danger to protect him, something he very obviously didn’t want. Rosalie flashed him a smile though, trying to reassure him that everything would be okay, even if she wasn’t there with him. Zoro looked like he wanted to call out for her, tell her to stop what she was doing right now, but before he could do that the unexpected happened.

As the marines fired their weapons Rosalie closed her eyes and waited for them to litter her body. She waited for the pain, she waited for the blood. She just wanted to protect the two behind her. She just wanted to protect her friend. She wanted to feel important. But the bullets never hit. There was never any pain, and there was never any blood. She was confused, so she opened her eyes and blinked several times before turning to see what the holdup was. What she wasn’t expecting was to see the dumb straw hat kid standing in front of her, blocking her body with his own.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Rosalie called out, glaring angrily as she looked at the boy who had just laid down his life for her. She barley even knew this kid and here was protecting her?! What is this madness?! What she failed to notice at first was that the bullets stretched his body, and her angry expression quickly slacked into a confused one as she tried to figure out just what the hell was going on, “What the… How…?”

Luffy turned to look over his shoulder at her, flashing her a confident grin before he spread his arms and the bullets went flying away from everybody, “That doesn’t work!”

The bullets missed everyone, though one did come awfully close to grazing Morgan’s head. Luffy laughed out loud as he stood in front of Rosalie, still guarding her from danger, and she just stood there in shock. What just happened? What was any of that?! She was so confused it was making her angry. She clenched her fists and marched towards Luffy, grabbing a fistful of his vest and turning him towards her. He wasn’t very big, but still taller than her so she had to pull him down a bit to be level with his eyes, “What the hell was that, you psycho?! You can stretch your arms and bullets don’t penetrate your body! Just who the hell are you?!”

“I already told you,” He said, still smiling bright, “I’m Monkey D. Luffy. The man who’s going to become the King of Pirates.”

“That’s not what I meant, you jackass!” Rosalie snapped, gripping his vest with one hand and shaking him.

“You’re so cool, Luffy-san!” Koby called, and both Rosalie and Luffy turned to see him smiling wide and in awe.

Luffy kept that smile on his face as he reached over his shoulder and pulled three swords off of his back, and Rosalie released him as he did so. Her rage-filled expression shifted to shock as he brought the swords over to Zoro, “Here’s your treasure!”

_ Are those Zoro’s swords? Did he actually break into the base and take them back? What is this kid?! _

“Which is yours? I couldn’t tell, so I brought all three of ‘em,” Luffy explained, holding them out to Zoro.

Zoro’s expression was stoic again as he looked at Luffy, but Rosalie couldn’t get over what the straw hat kid just did. Bullets don’t penetrate his body and he can stretch like a rubber band. She was really having a hard time wrapping her mind around this. 

“You’ll take ‘em right?” Luffy beamed, pushing the swords towards Zoro, “If we fight together now, you’ll be a government-defying villain! Would you prefer that, or being killed by the Navy like this?”

Zoro grinned that cocky smile that Rosalie was so used to seeing when they were kids. That was the Zoro she knew, “What are you, the devil’s son?”

Rosalie blinked in surprise. _ Wait. Is he actually considering… _

“Well, whatever,” Zoro continued, and to Rosalie’s surprise he finished with, “I’ll be your pirate, if I’m just gunna die here instead!”

Rosalie couldn’t believe her ears. Was she hearing right? Zoro becoming a pirate? Never in a million years would she have ever imagined this is where his life would lead him to, but here they are and she’s witnessing it with her own eyes and ears.

“Hurray! So you’ll join my crew?!” Luffy yelled, then he started celebrating; Rosalie rolled her eyes at his theatrics.

She huffed and glared at the boy, hands having gone back to gripping her knives, “We can’t join your crew if we’re both dead, you idiot! Untie him already!”

Luffy turned to look at Rosalie and smiled even brighter if that was possible, “We?! You’re joining my crew too?! Woohoo! This is great!”

“Untie these stupid ropes already!” Zoro shouted them, tugging on them as best as he could.

“Huh? Oh. Okay,” Luffy chirped, stepping over to help Koby untie Zoro. He started pulling on the ropes, only to speak a moment later in confusion as he scratched the back of his head, “Huh, that’s weird! It got tighter instead!”

“Give me a damn sword!” Zoro yelled in Luffy’s face as the marines started charging at them.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Rosalie turned and threw one of her knives at the post where one of Zoro’s arms were tied, tearing the rope clean open and freeing his arm, “Now give him a sword so he can help me out here or things are going to get messy!”

Zoro reached forward and grabbed one of his swords from Luffy, quickly tearing into the rest of the rope and freeing himself, and just in time too. The marines were right up on them, readying to kill them all, but Zoro jumped ahead and blocked every one of their blades before they could come into contact with any of them. Both Luffy and Koby’s jaws had dropped in awe as Zoro blocked the marines with his three blades, and Rosalie simply smirked and rolled her eyes, muttering a, “Show off.”

Zoro smirked back at her, then a couple of the marines seemed to be trying something. Zoro quickly directed a glare at them and warned, “Move and you’re dead.”

The seemed to shut them right up.

Zoro didn’t even seem to be struggling as he looked across at Luffy, giving him a determined glare as he began to speak, “I’ll be a pirate. I promise you that. I’m officially a criminal, now that I’ve fought the Navy. But I’ll you this right now. I’m only going to fulfill our ambitions.”

Rosalie noted that he said ‘our.’

“Ambitions?” Luffy questioned, pressing Zoro to continue.

“To be the world’s greatest swordsman!” Zoro clarified before he shot Rosalie a brief look out the corner of his eye, “And for Rosalie to find her family.”

Rosalie cast her gaze downward, avoiding everyone’s eyes as Zoro finished, “If we wind up having to give any of that up, you’d better accept responsibility and apologize to both of us!”

Luffy beamed once more, seeming to always have a smile on his face, “The world’s greatest swordsman? That sounds great! The King of Pirates would need no less than that on his crew! And not to mention Rose is pretty good with those knives! You’re both pretty strong, which is just what I need!”

Zoro smirked cockily, “You sure talk big. At this point, whether it’s as a criminal or whatever else, I will spread my name throughout the world!”

Morgan suddenly started barking out orders again, interrupting Zoro and Luffy’s discussion. Rosalie lifted her head, looking towards the marines that didn’t seem to know what to do. On one hand, they were afraid of Morgan, but on the other, they were afraid of Zoro. They sure were stuck in a predicament. 

“Duck, Zoro!” Luffy suddenly ordered, and both Zoro and Rosalie’s eyes widened when they watched Luffy kick his leg back before he shouted, “Gum-Gum Whip!”

Zoro did as he was told and ducked and again Rosalie witnessed the straw hat boy’s body stretch, only this time it was his leg. He kicked the dozen marines off of their feet, all of them hitting the ground with loud thuds and cries of pain. Luffy’s leg snapped back to him as Zoro got to his feet, coming to stand next to Rosalie as he glared at the boy, both Zoro and Rosalie at the same time shouting, “What the hell are you?!”

Luffy only smiled as he explained, “I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit.”

“What the hell does that mean?!” Rosalie asked, not following at all.

“It means I’m a rubber person,” Luffy explained, grabbing his cheek and pulling on it, stretching his face.

“Thanks. That clears things up perfectly,” Rosalie said sarcastically.

“This is a direct order!” Morgan suddenly yelled; voice angrier than before. Everyone looked at him, broken out of their own conversation as he yelled at his men, “Everyone who spouted weakness just now must now shoot themselves in the head! I have no need for weakling soldiers!”

The soldiers were fearful, some trying to hold back tears as Morgan yelled and threatened them. Rosalie suddenly felt angry. These men deserved better than this. Zoro tightened his grip on his swords, preparing for a battle, “These troops are mental!”

Rosalie turned and pulled her knife out of the post where Zoro had just been tied up, stepping over to stand next to her old friend and preparing for a fight herself. She had to smile, a bit of joy warming her chest, “This kinda reminds me of the old times. Except this time, we have a much more dangerous opponent.”

Zoro smiled right back at her, “Don’t chicken out on me.”

Rosalie scoffed, “I should be saying that to you.”

Before either of them could make a move, a strong wind suddenly blew past them. They both turned their gaze to see Luffy charging at the marines, a determined look on his face as Koby cheered him on from behind them. Rosalie sighed and slumped her shoulders, “Well, what’s this idiot up to now?”

He dashed past all the marines who were trembling in fear, charging right up to Morgan and pulling his fist back before he swung it forward and it collided with Morgan’s axe hand. Rosalie thought that would hurt, but Luffy didn’t seem at all fazed by it. He just stood there and pulled his arm back to his side, glaring up at Morgan as the man pulled off his coat, snapping at the boy and referring to us all, even his own men, “Rankless, low-status bums have no right whatsoever to defy me! I am Navy Captain ‘Axe-Hand’ Morgan!”

Without missing a beat, the straw hat boy said, “I’m Luffy! Nice to meetcha!”

Rosalie wanted to laugh at that, and at the same time she admired him it. She couldn’t believe someone like that was as strong as he was, and as carefree as that. Morgan swung his axe hand down, trying to slice through Luffy, but the self-proclaimed rubber boy jumped over his arm and was missed entirely. Morgan spun around and went to attempt and hit Luffy again, but the boy dodged once more. He jumped up in the air as Morgan’s arm was stuck in the ground, then he kicked both of his feet into the large man’s face, knocking him onto the ground.

Everyone was shocked that he’d accomplished something like that, and he barely looked fazed. He wasn’t even breaking a sweat. Rosalie couldn’t believe her eyes. She had to smile. This kid is mysterious, she had to know more about him. Luckily, she was joining his pirate crew.

She was broke out of her thoughts when Luffy kicked Morgan again, sending him flying to the ground once more. He laid on his back, a bit stunned that he had been beaten this badly by a scrawny kid. Rosalie was stunned herself, as was Zoro. This was exhilarating.

Luffy glared as he grabbed Morgan by the chest of his shirt, clenching his other fist as he snapped, “And you call yourself a Navy?! You’ve destroyed Koby’s dream!”

He punched Morgan in the face, anger suddenly coursing through him. Rosalie was surprised, but at the same time she wasn’t. She could tell what kind of guy Monkey D. Luffy was. He was carefree and high-spirited, and he didn’t like anyone messing with his friends. He was overprotective, but at the same time he knew they could hold their own. He was a nice guy. He was the perfect captain.

“Hold it, Straw Hat! Check this out!” A familiar grating voice reached her ears, and when she turned around it was no surprise to her that Helmeppo was standing there. But it did shock her that he had Koby held at gunpoint.

Rosalie immediately readied her knives, ready to go when she needed to, but she couldn’t move to fast. There was a gun pointed at the boy’s head, one wrong move and Helmeppo could pull the trigger. She didn’t want Koby getting hurt. Luffy wasn’t listening, he just kept punching Morgan in the face over and over again as Helmeppo called out to get his attention again, “I said hold it! Are you stupid?! Pay attention! I have a hostage here!”

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, hands tightening on her weapons, “Let him go before I kill you.”

Helmeppo didn’t seem to really know what he was doing. He seemed to be frightened, as if he was doing this to try and impress somebody. Morgan is his dad, right? Maybe that was what he was trying to do. Rosalie went to take a small step forward, but Helmeppo pressed the barrel of the gun into the side of Koby’s head, making the pink-haired boy flinch, “If you value this guy’s life, don’t move! One move and I’ll shoot!”

“Hey,” Zoro said, having put his swords away as he tried to get Luffy’s attention.

Rosalie turned to look at her old friend, then at Luffy. The boy had gotten off of Morgan as was now staring across at Koby who looked absolutely terrified, but that all changed when Luffy smiled bright. Koby’s face immediately changed, instead he looked determined. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his mouth was pursed into a thin line as he spoke up, “Luffy-san! I don’t want to get in your way! Even if it means dying!”

“Yeah, I know!” Luffy chirped, not seeming at all upset over anything that was happening right now. He really is a mystery. He lifted an arm and stretched it, as if preparing to attack again and Rosalie’s eyes widened when he said, “Give it up, stupid son! Koby really is ready to die!”

He started stepping forward, and Rosalie didn’t know how to react. Zoro seemed calm, Luffy seemed clam, hell! Even Koby seemed calm and he was being held at gunpoint! Rosalie looked around erratically, trying to make sense of this all in her head as Helmeppo started threatening them again. As Luffy went to walk past her, she had to try and reason with him, “Kid, what the hell are you doing? You’re going to get him killed if you try something stupid!”

He ignored her, just stopped next to her and prepared to take out Helmeppo. Rosalie was going to try and reason with him some more, get him to think this through, but suddenly a dark shadow loomed over them both and she looked up and her red eye widened when she saw Morgan standing above them, arm lifted and ready to strike them all down; Koby yelled, “Behind you!”

“Kid, I don’t—”

She didn’t finish, because Luffy met her eyes and flashed her a smile. It was just a smile, but a smile that told her everything she needed to know. Suddenly, her fear washed away and was replaced with a feeling of relief. She relaxed her shoulders and bowed her head, trying to hide the cocky smile that suddenly graced her lips, “Oh,” She tightened her grip on her knives, ready to strike, “I hear you loud and clear, Captain.”

Luffy smiled bigger at the title, then he shouted, “Gum-Gum Pistol!”

And at the same time he stretched his arm out to take down Helmeppo, both Rosalie and Zoro ran at Morgan. Zoro’s swords all sliced into the large man’s flesh, Rosalie’s knives doing the same thing. Zoro went high, Rosalie went low, and soon his eyes were rolling into the back of his head and he was falling onto his back. He was completely out of commission. 

Rosalie smirked as she looked at Zoro out the corner of her eye, and he smiled back at her before Luffy called both of their names, “Rose. Zoro.”

They both smiled and turned to look at him, both replying with the same thing, “Our pleasure, Captain.”

Rosalie turned her head back to look at Morgan, making sure he really was down for the count. He was completely blacked out. She wasn’t sure he’d be getting up by himself any time soon. Both her and Zoro put their weapons away, then they stood and turned to the marines standing several feet away from them all. They all seemed incredibly surprised that they took down Morgan, all of them muttering amongst themselves. 

Zoro’s fingers were still wrapped around the handle of one of his swords, eyes scanning the group as he spoke, “If anyone else still wants to catch us, come forward!”

It was silent for only a moment, then the soldiers threw up their weapons and began to celebrate. They began to shout and holler, laughing and crying tears of joy, saying things like ‘We’re free!’ and ‘Captain Morgan’s reign is over!’

“Huh? Everyone’s happy their captain’s been beaten…” Luffy said, seeming confused. Zoro seemed a bit confused as well.

Rosalie smiled a small smile, releasing a sigh of relief, “I figured it was something like that.”

“Huh?” Luffy hummed, tilting his head in confusion.

Koby suddenly beamed and explained to the two confused boys, “Everyone was just afraid of Morgan!”

Rosalie dropped her hands from her weapons, relaxing her shoulders. What a day. She even had a brush with death. Seems she encounters that often. She felt like collapsing, and Zoro must have too, because suddenly he was on his back on the ground, eyes closed. Everyone’s eyes widened, Koby yelling first, “What’s wrong, Zoro-san?! Are you hurt?!”

“Zoro!” Rosalie ran over to him, falling to her knees by his side and peering down at him with concern, “Are you okay? Did you get hit?”

He cracked open his eyes, looking up blearily at the sky and growling out a, “I’m… hungry…”

Rosalie slumped her shoulders in relief, happy he was okay. She fell back onto her rear and sat crossed legged next to him, shaking her head as she spoke, “You sure are a handful, you know that?”

He looked at her out the corner of his eye, then he narrowed them and reached a hand up to grab the collar of her kimono and pulled her down to be more on eye level with her, “I’m a handful?! You were going to get yourself killed trying to protect me! I can take care of myself, you know?!”

“Oh yeah! Cause you had everything under control, I could tell!” Rosalie snapped back, narrowing her eye just the same.

“And getting everything under control means you getting shot?!” Zoro snapped, grip tight on her kimono, “Are you some kind of idiot?!”

“Look who’s talking!” Rosalie said, gesturing wildly to his currently crippled form.

“One day you’re going to—”

Zoro’s spiel was cut off by Luffy suddenly bursting into laughter. The childhood friends both turned to look at him, seeing the boy’s hands holding his stomach as he laughed hard, “You two are funny! I’m glad to have you on my crew!”

It took a moment for Rosalie to process what he’d just said, then she smiled gently as Zoro released the collar of her kimono, allowing her to sit back up, “Oh yeah. I guess we’re pirates now, huh?”

Luffy giggled and nodded in confirmation, and Rosalie couldn’t help but smile; Zoro spoke, “Pirates huh? Never thought I’d be one of those.”

Rosalie giggled, leaning back on her hands, “I think it could be fun!”

“Yeah! We’re going to travel all over the world!” Luffy said, spreading his arms to show off just how big the world was, “After I gather a few more crew members, we’re going to the Grand Line!”

“The Grand Line, eh?” Zoro repeated, then he closed his eyes again and smiled softly, “Doesn’t sound like a bad plan, Captain,” Luffy giggled again when that title was used, then Zoro spoke again, “But before we go, I need to get something to eat.”

Rosalie rolled her eyes, moving to get to her feet, “Alright, quit being a baby,” She said, looking over at Luffy and Koby, “Mind giving him a hand here, boys?”

“I can get up myself!” Zoro snapped, always stubborn, though when he tried to get up, he found that he couldn’t. He lied still for a moment, everybody staring at him until the silence started to annoy him and he muttered in his embarrassment, “Okay… somebody help me stand…”

The other three all started laughing at that, and Zoro started yelling at them to stop making fun of him. Luffy and Koby came over to help him stand, both of them grinning and laughing as Zoro complained about them being too rough. Rosalie laughed at the whole scene, finding it very humorous. She had missed Zoro’s stubborn attitude, as well as his secret soft side that only she knew about. And now she was a part of a pirate crew? That should be fun, especially with a fun-loving captain such as Luffy, but that could be a problem too. She’d known him for a whole two hours and she had already almost died. But somehow, she enjoyed her time with him these past two hours. She had to smile in this situation. She was a pirate now, what an insane turn of events.

Life sure was about to get crazy, but she couldn’t help being happy about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Leave a comment and let me know what you think, please! Have a good day/night! Until next time!


	5. An Adventure Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats are an official pirate crew! Next stop the Grand Line! Or maybe some more crew members first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hoped to finish this a couple of days ago but some stuff happened and I didn't have the time nor did I feel well enough to write, but I'm back now and I'm here to continue onward! I hope you enjoy this chapter, things will be picking up in speed here pretty soon! Thanks for being patient! Enjoy!

“Ah, that hit the spot!” Zoro said with a big smile on his face as he leaned back in his chair, patting his full stomach.

“Hm? You’re already finished?” Luffy asked, mouthful of some kind of meat.

“He was starving for three weeks, I think it’s okay for him to devour his meal like that,” Rosalie said, returning to the table with drinks for them all.

“Thanks Rose,” Zoro said, taking the sake she set down in front of him and nearly chugging the whole thing.

Rosalie sat down and took of a swig of hers, turning to look at Luffy with a happy grin on her face, “So, not to be in a rush or anything but where we headed to, future King of Pirates?”

Luffy beamed and giggled at that, then he answered honestly, “I don’t know! I’m trying to find crew members right now! I need a musician and a cook!”

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow as she leaned back into her seat, relaxed, “I understand a cook, but a musician? Is that really so pressing?”

Luffy made a face and nodded curtly, “Mhm! Pirates sing and dance, so a musician is absolutely necessary!”

“Hm,” Rosalie titled her head back and thought about it for a moment, “Well, I do like singing. And I sure like dancing. Maybe a musician is a good idea.”

“Yosh!” Luffy celebrated, throwing his arms up into the air excitedly.

“But not before a cook,” Rosalie said, catching the boy’s eyes again, “We gotta eat and none of us can cook.”

“You can cook,” Zoro said, making a face at her.

Rosalie shook her head, “My cooking ability only goes so far, and it will never go far enough to feed the bottomless pit that is our captain.”

They both looked to Luffy shoveling food into his mouth before Zoro nodded in understanding, “Okay, fair enough.”

“So, besides needing a cook and a musician, who else have you already gathered?” Rosalie asked.

“Yeah, you said you were in the middle of gathering a crew,” Zoro said, one arm slung over the back of his chair, “If you’re going to become the King of Pirates, I’m assuming you’ve gathered a good amount so far.”

Luffy shook his head then spoke through a mouthful of food, “Nope. Just you guys.”

“Huh? Then…” Zoro’s eyes widened as he pointed between the three of them, then Luffy nodded in confirmation.

“Yep! It’s just us three!” Luffy said.

“Are you serious?” Rosalie asked, seeming disgruntled, “How the hell are we supposed to survive the grand line like this?”

“We’ll gather more!” Luffy said, tapping his chin as he thought about it for a minute, “I’m wanting to gather at least ten people to be on my crew.”

“Ten people?” Rosalie repeated back to him, then she laughed incredulously, “That’s rich! Pirate crews are made up of hundreds! How the hell are we supposed to survive with only ten people?”

“That’s easy!” Luffy said, not seeming to think of this as a problem, “Everyone on the crew will be strong!”

Rosalie blinked, can’t believing what she was hearing, but she decided to move on from that for now, “Okay then, Captain. What about a ship? You gotta have a nice, big ship, right?”

Luffy used his fork that currently had a sliced carrot imbedded in the prongs to point out the window across the table, “It’s right out there.”

Both Rosalie and Zoro stood and stepped over to the window, peering outside and into the harbor where one boat sat. One absolutely tiny boat. Rosalie frowned and muttered, “I’m not sure that even classifies as a ship.”

“We’ll have a ship this big before long!” Luffy assured them, throwing his arms up into the air excitedly.

Zoro looked to Rosalie then to Luffy and he laughed out loud, giving the kid an unbelieving look, “And how’s that?”

“Ooh! And I’d like a pirate flag, too!” Luffy beamed before taking another bite of his meal.

Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose to contain his frustration as Koby stated the obvious, “I think Luffy-san was born without any sense of planning.”

“You don’t say,” Rosalie said, going back to sit down along with Zoro, “Okay, so we need more members of our crew and a ship. Any idea how you’re going to achieve this, Cap?”

Luffy frowned and tapped his chin in thought, “Well… I guess it depends on who we should get first. What do we need right now? Ooh! How about a—”

“If you say musician, I’m going to smack you,” Rosalie said, crossing her arms as she looked across the table at Luffy, “First of all, do we even know where we’re going from here? Do you know any islands ahead of here, or are you just aimlessly wandering around?”

“Isn’t that what we’re supposed to do?” Luffy asked, tilting his head to side curiously.

Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose like Zoro had done moments ago, “Okay, so obviously you don’t know where you’re going, Zoro can’t read a map if you held his hand the whole time—”

“Hey!” Zoro snapped, glaring.

She ignored him and continued, “So, first thing’s first. We need a navigator.”

“Ooh! How exciting!” Luffy beamed, pressing his hands flat to the table, “I wonder where we’ll find one? They’ll be really cool, I bet! Maybe they’ll have a gun! Ooh! Or four arms!”

Zoro laughed, “Why would they have four arms?!”

Luffy shrugged, “I don’t know, nothing’s impossible.”

Rosalie smiled and shook her head, not being able to contain a giggle, “You sure are something, Cap.”

Luffy looked to her and giggled, having finished his dinner by now. Rosalie and Zoro both relaxed, sipping their sake and letting the chaotic day wash away. It was quite an interesting day, something Rosalie was sure she’d have to adapt to with Luffy as her captain, but she thinks she can get used to it. It may be dangerous to be a pirate, but she kind of liked it already. It was exhilarating.

“So…” Koby spoke up from behind them where he stood at the bar, “Are you guys really going to sail across the Grand Line?”

Everyone looked towards him, seeing the sort of crestfallen look on his face as he tried avoiding everyone’s eyes. Luffy nodded in reply, “Mhm. Of course, we are. That’s where the One Piece is.”

“But haven’t you heard the stories?” Koby asked, meeting Luffy’s eyes now and showing the fear he held in his own, “Don’t you know how dangerous it is there?! Sea Kings and dangerous pirates with huge bounties on their heads! Something horrible could happen to you! Do you really want that to happen?”

Luffy frowned and watched Koby for a moment, letting the boy have his moment before he suddenly smiled his way and reminded him, “Don’t you remember what I told you, Koby?” The bespectacled boy frowned and blinked, trying to remember. Luffy filled him in, “I have a dream, and that’s being the King of Pirates. If I die fighting for that, then that’s okay.”

Koby blinked in surprise, the memory of when Luffy first told him them flittering into his mind. Rosalie was a bit surprised herself. She didn’t think something so profound could be spoken by him. She viewed him as some carefree and reckless kid, like an annoying little brother with the way he acted. It surprised her when those words came out of his mouth.

“But…” Koby frowned and looked around the table at them all curiously, “I just worry about you, we are friends? Right?”

Luffy beamed, leaning over the back of his chair, “Yeah! We’re gunna part ways, but we’ll always be friends!”

Rosalie had to smile at the happy smile that lit up Koby’s face, and she knew their were tears burning his eyes with the way he looked down at the floor to conceal his emotions, “Since I was a little kid, I’ve never had friends, much less anyone who would fight for my sake. But more than anything, I never tried to fight for anything… But you three taught me how to live for my beliefs! I’ve decided to make my childhood dream come true! I want to join the Navy!”

Zoro didn’t seem too convinced, “Shouldn’t you be more worried about yourself then? Even if you were just a chore boy, you did spend two years on Alvida’s pirate ship. Don’t underestimate the navy’s info-gathering skills. If they find out about that, you’ll never get to join.”

Koby’s happy grin suddenly melted away, replaced with one of doubt, “Now that you mention it…”

“Ow!” Zoro cried as Rosalie flicked him harshly in the side of the head, “What the hell?!”

“Don’t listen to him, Koby,” Rosalie said, stepping over to the boy and smiling confidently, “If Luffy over here can become the King of Pirates, then you can become a marine. I believe in you.”

Koby peered up at her with awestruck eyes, “Rosalie-san…”

She smiled bright and suddenly her arm on his head, leaning on him as if he were an arm rest, “Just be prepared for one hell of a fight when we cross paths again.”

Koby suddenly smiled again, the girl’s confidence uplifting his mood that had been quickly soured by Zoro, “Rosalie-san! Thank you!”

“No problem, Koby!” She smiled, then reminded him, “And stop calling me that.”

“Oh right, sorry!” Koby said, making a mental note to stop adding the honorific at the end of her name for now on. She didn’t like anyone adding those onto her name. Never has and never will.

The door to the bar suddenly burst open loudly, turning the place quiet. Everyone looked towards the door, surprised and fearful gasps escaping a few of the customers here. Rosalie’s smile fell as she watched maybe a dozen marines enter the building. She pulled her arm off of Koby, giving him some space, though she remained standing next to him as the supposed leader of the group stepped forward, looking at Luffy specifically, “Pardon me, but we need to clarify something.”

The room was tense as a seemingly never-ending silence was bestowed upon them. Zoro remained seated along with Luffy, both of them sitting in their seats and remaining calm, though Zoro did hold a slight sharpness in his eyes. Koby was trembling nervously and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at the marines, not trusting them in the least bit. They may have been celebrating the downfall of Morgan earlier, but they were still marines. They’re not to be trusted.

“Is it true that you are pirates?” The leader asked, an ever so serious look on his face, hands held behind his back.

Luffy wasn’t even trying to hide. He smiled when he answered honestly, “Yeah. We gained two members and became a pirate group just now!”

The man didn’t seem fazed, as if that was what he was expecting, “We appreciate that you saved our base and this town from that tyrant. However, now that we know you are pirates, in the name of the Navy, we cannot stand by quietly.”

There was a moment of silence, and for a second there Rosalie and Zoro shared a look, wondering if they’d have to make a move against the marines. If she was being honest, she didn’t want to hurt them. They’d suffered enough at the hands of Axe-Hand Morgan, she really didn’t want to hurt them. But if it came down to that…

“You will leave this town at once!” He ordered, which surprised all of them.

Rosalie was expecting a fight. Some sort of retaliation for the revelation that they were pirates. Pirates were the mortal enemies of the Navy were they not? And they were just going to release them? This was a trade. Their freedom in exchange for rescuing them. 

“Out of obligation, we will refrain from contacting headquarters,” He finished.

A few of the customers started yelling in protest, but the crew of three already knew what they had to do. The marines were being kind, they were letting them go. So, that’s what they’d do. No need to cause any unnecessary trouble. Luffy stood and smiled, agreeing whole heartedly with the Navy officer, “Well, guess we should go! Thanks for the food, lady!”

“You guys are leaving already?” Rika asked, voice small and sad.

Rosalie turned to look her, offering her a kind and reassuring smile as she reached out and placed a gentle hand on her head, “Don’t worry, Rika! Your mom already invited us back, so we’ll return one day!”

“But…” The poor child looked like she wanted to cry, which wasn’t something Rosalie wanted her to do.

The purple-haired girl squatted down in front of her, still smiling to offer the child that little bit of strength, “Don’t be sad, Rika. People part ways, but what’s important is that we’ll always be friends. Just remember that, okay?”

Rika sniffled, tears welling in her eyes, but she nodded anyway. She wanted to be strong. For Rosalie, “Mhm!”

“Atta girl,” Rosalie then ruffled her hair before standing, stepping over to join her captain and long-time friend, walking past Koby as she went; none of them said a word to him.

She wanted to say goodbye, but she also didn’t want to ruin his chances at becoming a marine. If she showed any sign of friendliness with him it’d be suspicious. The marines might think he’s with them. So, like the other two, she remained silent. They basically acted like he wasn’t even there. They were past the marines and almost out the door by the time the marine spoke again, “Aren’t you a part of their crew?”

The three pirates froze at the door, waiting for Koby’s response. Rosalie looked over her shoulder at him, hoping he’d say the right thing and play along. He never said anything though, instead Rosalie felt Luffy tap her shoulder and gesture for her to keep moving forward; she obeyed his order and followed after Zoro again, stepping outside as the marine asked Luffy if the kid was with them. Rosalie stood next to Zoro and turned to look inside the bar along with him, watching and listening as Luffy beamed and looked over his shoulder at the marine, informing him, “I know what he’s done until now.”

Rosalie saw the look of fear and shock wash over Koby’s face, and she felt a little bad for him. Poor kid. He didn’t ask for any of this. But on the other hand, this is actually perfect for him. Luffy filled her and Zoro in on what Koby’s life had been like, what he’d been doing up until now. It didn’t sound pleasant, so she was excited for him to finally be free and able to achieve his dreams.

“There was this reaaally fat pirate lady, I think her name was Ahiruda,” Luffy started, imitating the Alvida he was telling the other two about, “And she had this iron club. Man, she was an ugly hag! And for two whole years, this guy was her—”

Luffy had stepped over and started poking Koby in the side of the head, trying his best to annoy him. Koby looked distraught, fear big in his eyes as he tried to figure out a plan to get out of this. He didn’t want Luffy ruining his chances at fulfilling his dream! So, the plan he came up with was to turn to Luffy and punch him right in the face. He sent Luffy stumbling back, and a look of surprise replaced the fear in Koby’s face. He couldn’t believe he just did that! Rosalie and Zoro both smiled.

_ Ah, so that’s what he was up to. He’s smarter than I give him credit for. _

“Now you’ve done it, you bastard!” Luffy yelled, sending a punch into Koby’s face. Then another. Then another. He just kept throwing them, and for a minute Rosalie and Zoro just stood there and watched.

The marine started yelling, telling Luffy to stop, but it didn’t work. Luffy wouldn’t listen. It took both Rosalie and Zoro stepping in and dragging Luffy off the boy to get him to finally stop, “Alright, that’s enough, Cap! The kid’s had enough!”

Koby fell down onto his back, panting for breath. Rosalie sent him a sympathetic look but didn’t offer much else. She tugged on Luffy’s collar, trying to get him to follow them out of the bar as the marine started yelling for them to leave again. So, that’s what they did. Rosalie got Luffy to let up, releasing his collar so he could place his hat back on his head, then he turned and led them out of the bar, leaving Koby alone with the marines.

“Well, that was pretty lame,” Rosalie said, placing her hands behind her head as she walked alongside the boys, “Can’t believe they bought it.”

“Really? I thought it was cool,” Luffy said, scratching his face curiously.

“It worked. That’s all that matters, right?” Zoro reminded them, and Rosalie shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess,” She said, looking ahead as they walked.

“Koby’s gunna do great on his own! I just know it!” Luffy chirped, seeming content in what he did to help the younger boy.

Rosalie smiled, agreeing, “Yeah. I’m sure he will.”

She wishes she could have said goodbye in a more friendly manner instead of just acting like he didn’t exist and then watching her captain beat him senseless, but oh well. As long everything worked out for him, she was happy. She furrowed her eyebrows as they got closer to the harbor, slowing her steps a bit and sighing in dread.

“Is that seriously your ‘ship?’” She asked Luffy, not even looking at him as she asked.

Of course, he replied cheerfully, “Yep!”

Rosalie sighed again, closing her eyes in dismay and muttering, “We’re all gunna get scurvy and die, aren’t we?”

Zoro scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Don’t be so negative, _ Rosalie.” _

Rosalie turned her head and glared at him, arms shooting to her sides and fists clenching, “Don’t call me that!”

She didn’t mind people calling her Rosalie, but Zoro only ever called her that to mock her. It grated on her nerves and made her want to sock him. He only smirked and went on, “No need to be so upset about it…” He trailed off momentarily before he smirked that cocky smile of his and finished with, _ “Rosalie.” _

Rosalie weaved around Luffy and jumped on Zoro, sending her small fists into his body. It didn’t hurt really, he actually laughed at her antics. Luffy laughed too, watching them fight it out. Or… Rosalie fight it out while Zoro made fun of her, “You guys are funny!”

Rosalie didn’t stop her assault, just continued to yell from where she had climbed onto Zoro’s back. Zoro simply continued to laugh as he followed Luffy the rest of the way down to the harbor. He didn’t even struggle to carry Rosalie’s weight. Zoro looked down at the boat as they stopped in front of it, lightly kicking it with his boot, “At least it’s sturdy.”

“Stop ignoring me!” Rosalie yelled, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him roughly.

“Luffy-san!” A familiar voice called from behind them, immediately causing Rosalie to drop her angry expression and demeanor, turning to look over her shoulder at the pink-haired boy standing behind them with Rika and her mother.

Rosalie hopped off of Zoro’s back, getting back down onto her feet and turning to the face the boy. Koby had a determined look on his face, she’d never seen him so serious. He suddenly lifted his right hand up, saluting Luffy and his crew, calling out a thank you, “Thank you! I’ll never forget all you’ve done for me!”

Zoro shifted all of his weight onto one foot, lifting a hand to rest on his hip, smiling sort of cockily, “I’ve never heard of a pirate being thanked by a marine…”

Rosalie smiled, noticing that no other marines were around at the moment, so she lifted a hand in farewell. Now she could properly say goodbye, “We’ll see you around, Koby! Congratulations on becoming a marine! I knew you could do it!”

She saw Koby smile, which made her smile bigger. She chuckled and dropped her hand when she felt Zoro tap her shoulder. He was gesturing for her to get into the boat. She turned and offered Koby one last smile before she turned and followed Zoro into Luffy little boat, praying that they’d find an actual ship soon, because this definitely didn’t qualify. Rosalie is the one that raised the sail so they could begin their journey, and the wind caught it only a moment later, taking them out to sea just as the other marines arrived to stand by Koby.

Rosalie stood next to Luffy as Zoro sat down behind them, leaning against the side of the boat. Luffy lifted his arms in the air and beamed happily, waving farewell to Koby, “Let’s meet again sometime, Koby!”

Rika waved goodbye as they sailed out, Luffy waving right back to her the others. Rosalie couldn’t help herself. She threw a hand up and waved as well, beaming just as big as Luffy, “Goodbye! We’ll see you all later!”

Zoro smirked and closed his eyes, arms crossed as he lulled his head. She’s just the same as always. Pretends to be tough, but she’s just as goofy and caring as their captain. He smiled a bit bigger. And he wouldn’t have her any other way.

The two waved for a minute, waiting until the town was out of sight to stop. Once they couldn’t see Koby, Rika, or the others anymore, they dropped their arms and looked towards the grand sea. Rosalie watched Luffy as he grabbed his hat to keep it from flying off of his head, an excited grin gracing his lips, “Alright! Our pirate crew finally sets sail!”

Rosalie stood between the boys, looking to Zoro when he spoke up, “Looks like some pretty good adventures’ll be waiting for us.”

Luffy laughed in excitement at Zoro’s words, then he got a thoughtful look on his face as he said, “I will be King of the Pirates!”

Rosalie crossed her arms and smiled, “You seem pretty obsessed with this King of Pirates thing.”

“Yeah, is there some sort of reason for that?” Zoro added on, peering up at Luffy curiously.

“There’s not reason. It’s just…” He paused for a moment, smile somehow getting bigger, “I swore to a certain man that someday I would gather a great crew, find the world’s greatest treasure, and become King of the Pirates!” Zoro and Rosalie gazed at him for a moment, listening as he finished, “This straw hat knows!”

Rosalie smiled softly, finally going to sit next to Zoro, muttering a, “I see…”

Luffy inhaled deeply, throwing his arms out before he yelled into the never-ending blue sky and sea, “Alright! Let’s go! Set sail for the Grand Line!”

Rosalie smiled at his excitement, and she couldn’t deny being a bit excited herself. The Grand Line. She never would’ve thought she’d actually make it that far. As a child, she thought she’d always be stuck on that island, never to escape those horrible people who dared to call themselves her parents. As if she’d ever consider them as such. No. She had parents, and they were somewhere out there. Crossing the Grand Line could finally bring her to them. She smiled.

Yeah. This was an adventure that’d been a long time coming and she had never been so ready in her life.  
0-0-0-0-0  
“I’m starving…” Luffy complained, leaning over the side of the boat.

Rosalie lifted her head and gave him a look, “We’ve been out here for three hours.”

“Ugh…” Luffy groaned, remaining slumped over.

“Well, don’t you know where the next island is?” Zoro asked, hands held behind his head as he relaxed.

Luffy lifted his head, giving Zoro a sad look and waving a hand around, “It’s somewhere ahead.”

Zoro sighed, “So, have you always just wandered around and hoped you found something?”

“Isn’t that what you’ve done?” Rosalie reminded him, sending him a smug look.

He narrowed his eyes at her, “You’ve got an attitude today.”

“It’s what I get for hanging around you,” She said with shrug, then she threw her head back and laughed at the look her gave her.

“Rose… Did you bring any food with you?” Luffy asked, peering over his shoulder to look at the girl; he looked miserable.

Rosalie sighed, placing her hands on her hips and looking around the small boat, “Well, I did, but somebody already ate it all.”

“What?! Who?!” Luffy cried, standing up and looking angry.

Rosalie glared and smacked him on top of the head, “It was you, you idiot!”

Zoro started laughing at the two, never removing his hands from behind his head as he did so, “This is gunna be fun!”

Rosalie lifted a fist and threatened Zoro, “Do you want to get punched too?”

Zoro ignored her threat, instead relaxing back against the side of the boat and sighing comfortably, “Anyway. So, a navigator is first on the list, huh?”

Rosalie relaxed her shoulders and nodded, “Mhm! Obviously, none of us know where the hell we’re going. It’d be nice to have somebody with some sense of direction around here.”

“Maybe the next island will have a navigator,” Luffy said, then his stomach grumbled loudly, and he frowned and slumped back against the side of the boat, “If I live long enough to see it…”

Rosalie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, slumping down into a seated position next to Zoro, “You’re hopeless…”

Zoro chuckled again, nudging Rosalie with his elbow, “We’ll be fine. We made this far, didn’t we?”

She knew what he meant by this far. He didn’t mean what happened at the Naval Base Town. No. He was talking about her escaping from her birth island and him coming to find her. They were together again. They made it this far. They’d be fine. Rosalie smiled and leaned against Zoro, “Yeah. I guess we did.”

She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to rest. It had been a long day; she deserved a break. They all did. She felt herself drifting off into dreamland, the gentle lull of Zoro’s breathing sending her off, but she was rudely awoken by the cry of her captain. Her eyes snapped open and both her and Zoro looked over towards the boy; Rosalie shouted, “What’s wrong?”

“My hat!” Luffy said, running after it as the wind grabbed it and lulled it into the sky.

They didn’t know the full story, they just knew that hat was very important to Luffy and they couldn’t let anything happen to it. Both Zoro and Rosalie stood up, going over to assist in trying to grab Luffy’s hat. It flew over the top of their sail, out of sight momentarily before he appeared back against the blue sky. It was too far out of their reach now, and as if he had momentarily forgotten, Luffy stretched his arm out to grab his prized possession. 

He beamed when he had it back in his hands, placing it on his head gleefully, “There we go! Safe and sound!”

“Did you forget your arms could stretch or what?” Rosalie asked, giving him a slightly concerned look.

Luffy giggled, but didn’t answer her question, he was suddenly too preoccupied with the bird he saw flying overhead. His eyes went as wide as saucers, mouth falling open as drool started to form at the edges of his mouth, “Ooh! Look!”

He threw a hand up and pointed at the sky, averting Rosalie and Zoro’s attention towards it. Eye landing on the large bird flying through the sky, Rosalie quirked an eyebrow and said, “It’s a bird. Do you like birds or—”  
By the time she turned back to Luffy her eye widened when she saw him stretching his arms to grab the mast and shouting, “Let’s eat it!”

“Wait Cap, what are you—”

“Gum-Gum…” Rosalie tried reaching for him to stop him, not so sure about this; Zoro wasn’t helping at all, just sitting there and watching curiously, “Rocket!”

Luffy launched himself into the sky, flying up towards the bird and Rosalie just watched in dumbfounded shock. Her mouth hung open as she watched him soar. _ What a mad man. _ The glare of the sun restricted her view of him. Both her and Zoro just watched, wondering if he was going to come down anytime soon. He’s been up there for a minute, where is he? Rosalie put her hand up over her eyes to try and shield the sun from blinding her any further than she already was, then her eyes widened when she saw what she saw.

“Help!” Luffy cried, head stuck in the bird’s mouth as he carried him forward.

“Are you kidding me?!” Rosalie shouted, both her and Zoro grabbing the oars and trying their hardest to row after him.

“Moron! What the hell’re you doing?!” Zoro shouted, glaring angrily at the boy a hundred feet in the air.

“What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?!” Rosalie snapped angrily, rowing quickly to keep up with Zoro.

“Hell,” Zoro answered, and Rosalie shook her head and glared up at the boy who had just become her captain.

_ Stupid ass kid. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment below and let me know what you think! Have a good day/night! Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and let me know what you think! It'd be very much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed! Until next time! :)


End file.
